Master Ketchum (Revised)
by The Father of Assassins
Summary: What if Ash befriends a Rare Legendary Pokémon 5 years before he gets Pikachu and it goes with him on his Journey? What if Ash studied more about the Pokémon world before going on his Journey and knew more about Pokémon training than he did in cannon because of it? MathiasNightLord01 Challenge. Smarter/Badass Ash. Pairing is Ash/?/?
1. Chapter 1

**MASTER KETCHUM**

**SUMMARY:**What if Ash befriends a Rare Legendary Pokémon 5 years before he gets Pikachu and it goes with him on his Journey? What if Ash studied more about the Pokémon world before going on his Journey and knew more about Pokémon training than he did in cannon because of it? MathiasNightLord01 Challenge. Smarter/Badass Ash. Pairing is Ash/?/?

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Trainer starting age has been bumped up to 15 years of age.

**PROLOGUE**

In this world, there are these amazing and wonderful creatures that roam it, known as Pokémon. They fill the oceans, thrive in the mountains, soar high over the horizons, and share the landscapes of cities. Mankind and Pokémon alike have long Journeyed together to experience the thrill and challenge of the Pokémon Battle, the beauty and grace of the Pokémon Contest and many other challenges that bring them closer together in harmony with each other and nature. Many dream to become the best at what they choose to be...one such person is Ash Ketchum, a young man who dreams of becoming the World's Greatest Pokémon Master.

Our story begins in the Kanto Region, in the small town of Pallet. It was the middle of the day with the sun shining bright and the Pidgey chirping as they flew around the area. Sitting down in the grassy fields near the town with his head in his hands, was Ash Ketchum. The boy was currently 10 years old with wild spiky black hair, brown eyes wearing a short-sleeved black t-shirt and black shorts with a red belt. He was also wearing a pair of matching red and black shoes.

Ash was a resident of Pallet Town who lived at a ranch just outside of it along with his mother Delia Ketchum, a former Pokémon Trainer turned Star Pokémon Breeder. Ash's father had died when Ash was only 4 years old due to cancer. Ash's father, Ashton Ketchum, was co-owner of a famous Pokeball company and, upon his death, had left everything he had to Delia and Ash. He had left them with a large sum of money and several properties all over the world. Delia had taken half the money and had put it into other investments while she put the other half into an account. She had spent some of the money and had a Pokémon Ranch built just outside of Pallet Town for her, Ash, and her Pokémon to live in while she conducted her breeder business.

Ash had loved Pokémon and Pokémon Battling since he saw his mother in a mock battle when he was little. Ever since then, Ash couldn't wait to become a Pokémon trainer and go on his journey and fulfill his dream of becoming the world's greatest Pokémon Master.

However, he wasn't in such a good mood right now. He had been in town at the playground playing with his friends when _**he**_ walked up to him. Gary Oak, grandson of the world famous Pokémon Professor and Poet, Samuel Oak. You would think that this kid thought that he was destined to become king of the world with the way he acted. He belittled anyone who didn't bow down to him and saw everyone as being inferior to him, no matter who they were. He really liked making other kids look stupid when it came to their Pokémon knowledge compared to his own. And today, his target was Ash. Right in front of all of his friends, Gary started quizzing Ash on Pokémon and what types they were. When Ash couldn't answer some of the questions, Gary started calling him all kinds of names right to his face and started saying how he'll never become a Pokémon Trainer with the way he currently was. It got even worse when all of his friends started laughing at him due to all of the things Gary was saying. Ash had immediately got up and ran away with tears in his eyes, much to the amusement of his former friends and Gary. And that's how he got to where he currently was, sitting down with his head in his hands crying his eyes out.

'_Stupid, stupid Gary!'_ Ash thought. _'Just because your Grandpa's famous doesn't mean that you can put down other people and their dreams.'_

Ash was interrupted from his thoughts as he heard a strange noise coming from some nearby bushes. The sound scared off the nearby Butterfly Pokémon, who suddenly flew away from the noise leaving Ash alone, being curious he went to see what was making the noise. He wiped the tears from his eyes and moved over towards the bushes. He peered through the bushes and saw what had scared off the Butterfree.

In the clearing was a very large bird looking Pokémon which Ash could not recognize. It had white and turquoise colored feathers and had a sleek body with large V-shaped wings. It was covered in all types of cuts and bruises and was currently bleeding all over the grass. Ash had just fully stepped through the bushes when it had turned it spotted him. It immediately tried to back up as it growled and glared at him.

Ash backed away slightly before he noticed it wince in pain once more. The young boy shook off his fear as he put his hands up in the universal peace gesture. He started to walk toward the large bird like Pokémon hoping it would understand him.

"Easy! I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help."

The Pokémon observed the human slowly walking toward him. He flexed his hands and wings, ready in case the boy did anything. After Ash was close enough to touch the Pokémon, the creature looked into the boy's eyes and saw nothing but concern for the injured Pokémon. After a few seconds, it felt that he could somehow trust this young human and finally unclenched its hands and wings. However, doing so used up the all the energy it had left and caused it to collapse on the ground. Ash quickly closed the distance between them and checked over the mystery Pokémon was even more injured then he thought. It looked up at Ash from its position with its bright ruby-red colored eyes.

Ash smiled down encouragingly at the injured Pokémon.

"Hold on buddy I'll help you."

It was right then, when he heard a noise coming from the woods before a deep male voice came from somewhere nearby.

"Now where did that damn Latios get off to? I know it's around here somewhere and the client is nearly here for it! Arrgh! I didn't go through the trouble of tracking and capturing a shiny Pokémon just to have it escape its cage. I think I'll have to increase the voltage on the bars next time so it doesn't escape again."

Ash's eyes narrowed as he looked between the, now recognized Shiny Latios, and from where the voice came from.

_'So that's what happened to it. How could someone do that to a Pokémon! I'd better hide, Latios I think it was called, until the guy leaves.'_

Ash turned to the Latios who was glaring at the voice.

"Latios? I need you to come with me so we can hide you okay?"

The Eon Pokémon looked at him for a few moments before nodding its head weakly. Ash then moved over and grunted as he helped half pull/half carry the heavy legendary Pokémon toward his home. They had to stop a few times due to the fact that Latios was fairly heavy for Ash to move but eventually they managed to reach a grove near a stream close to the ranch. Ash laid down Latios who looked up at the human who helped it in curiosity. Ash smiled before stroking the injured Pokémon's head being mindful to avoid its injuries as the Eon Pokémon cooed in satisfaction.

"Don't worry Latios, you'll be just fine here. I'll be right back just stay still and rest while I get something to help with those injuries." He said, as he went into his mom's lab area. He looked around and noticed that his mother was nowhere in sight, while some of her Pokémon were there but were just lazing around. They didn't even notice him as he ran in, grabbed a Full Heal and Hyper Potion with some bandages, and run back out of the lab towards Latios.

The Legendary Eon Pokémon looked up at Ash curiously from its position as it noticed the supplies in Ash's hands. It cooed at him in confusion.

Ash chuckled a bit before putting down the supplies except for the hyper potion.

"Don't worry; this stuff will help you get better. Now this is going to sting a little but you'll feel much better okay?"

The Pokémon looked at the bottle of potion before closing its eyes and nodding weakly. Ash took that as a sign of consent and starting spraying the potion over the Latios' injuries. It hissed in pain for a moment before letting out a sigh like coo of relief. It had the exact same reaction with the Full Heal. When Ash was finished with the potions, he picked up the bandages and wrapped up the Eon Pokémon's wounds. When he was finished, Latios was looking much stronger than before and needed to rest. Ash stroked the Pokémon's head and watched as it fell asleep. He smiled before he heard a voice behind him.

"So this is what you needed those supplies for, huh?"

Ash jumped at the voice and spun around only to spot his mother standing behind him with a small smile on her face. Ash quickly looked guiltily at the ground.

"Sorry for stealing the supplies mom. But Latios was really hurt badly and-"

Delia waved off Ash's apology with a small chuckle. "It's alright, no harm done. But you'll have to tell me how you came across this Latios, sweetie."

Ash then told her what had happened and what he had heard. She was frowning by the end of his story.

"It sounds like you may have saved this Latios from a rather nasty fate. You most likely ran into a Pokémon Poacher. Those are people that use nets and other cruel devices to catch Pokémon and give them over to whoever wants them for a price. Officer Jenny in Viridian City warned me that they might be operating in this area. I'll call her later and tell her what happened and maybe she'll manage to arrest the ones' who did this. But I suspect they'll be long gone by then, I personally have no love for such despicable people."

Ash growled as he heard about what Pokémon Poachers did. Anyone that would hurt a Pokémon deserved to go to jail or worse in his opinion. He turned to Latios who was lightly snoring contently on the ground asleep. Delia smiled at the heart touching scene.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

Officer Jenny called back after they went to the sight and told them that, unfortunately, the Poachers had managed to get away while trying to explain to their client how they had lost the Pokémon they had been hired to capture. Delia told Jenny it was alright and that the Poachers would be arrested soon enough but at least they were foiled this time. After the conversation ended, Delia was confident enough that Latios was safe for now and helped Ash bring it back towards their ranch and put it in one of their medical beds for the night.

Later that night, after having dinner with his mother, Ash had sneaked out with some leftover food that was still hot and brought them to Latios. Latios smelled them food and woke up to find Ash carrying a basket filled with biscuits and a small pot filled with some kind of stew. Latios levitated off the table and flew over to Ash looking far stronger than before and gave the human boy a smile before giving him an affectionate nudge with his head. Ash laughed happily.

"I see you're feeling better. I figured you might be hungry, so I brought you some food my mom made along with some stuff I picked up along the way."

Latios looked at the food before giving Ash a happy expression and cooing at the thought of food. Ash smiled at Latios' happy energy as he gave the Legendary Pokémon food, which the Eon Pokémon happily devoured until it was gone. It gave a satisfied coo-like roar.

Ash laughed.

"Glad you like it!"

Latios then turned to Ash as he nuzzled his head against Ash showing his gratitude for his help. Ash smiled at the bird-like Pokémon.

"Hey Latios, you're a really cool Pokémon. Do you want to be friends with me?"

Latios answered by nudging its head into Ash's chest as it cooed. Ash smiled as he laughed and wrapped his arms around Latios' neck in a hug.

**5 YEARS LATER**

5 years had passed since the day that they had met. Ash and Latios had become closer over the years playing and learning alongside each other at every opportunity. Latios had grown slightly bigger and was much stronger than when he met Ash. Over the last 5 years, Latios had taken to training himself by battling against other wild Pokémon around Pallet and with Delia's own Pokémon.

But Latios wasn't the only one training himself. Ash had spent the last 5 years studying and training his body in order to become a better trainer in the future. He now knew enough about Pokémon training and general knowledge that he believed he would do well as a trainer just like his parents did. He had not forgotten that event years ago and was training to prove Gary wrong. Whenever should they battle in the future, Ash planned on destroying Gary as a form of payback.

It was also during this time that Ash and Latios grew closer as friends. The Eon Pokémon had become a member of the Ketchum Family and often stayed the night at their ranch. Delia was surprised that Latios was staying there with them at first, but after a while, grew used to its presence around the ranch and sometimes had the Pokémon help her with her duties around the ranch.

It was currently 11 o'clock at night at the Ketchum Ranch, a few days after Ash's 15th birthday where he received several gifts from his mother. Ash was sitting on the floor in front of the Television with Latios laying in front of him taking up most of the floor space after he finished packing his new backpack that was red and black with a white pokeball design on it. He also had laid out his new traveling clothes and shoes so he could get ready quickly tomorrow.

As they watched the fifth round of the Silver Conference Pokémon League Competition, Ash turned to Latios.

"Tomorrow is the big day, Latios. Tomorrow is when I officially become a Pokémon Trainer." He said to it, with a large smile on his face.

Latios turned toward his longtime friend with a questioning look. Ash smiled at the Psychic/Dragon Type Pokémon.

"So, I was wondering. Do you want to come with me on my journey? I mean, I know they'll be giving me a starter Pokémon tomorrow, But you'll always my first Pokémon to me. So what do you say? Do you want to come with me?"

Latios looked at him for a moment before letting out a happy coo and nuzzled Ash's face with his head. Ash laughed as he hugged his friend.

"I guess that means yes."

The door opened revealing Delia who smiled at seeing the scene.

"Ash it's time for bed now. You need to be up early tomorrow."

Ash groaned.

"I don't know if I can sleep. I'm too excited. But I'll try anyway."

Delia nodded before closing the door and heading to her own room for the night.

"Night Honey."

"Night Mom."

Ash turned off the TV before navigating his way around Latios' wings and turning of the light and making his way back toward his bed. He set his alarm before getting under the covers. He turned toward Latios, who was lying down near his bed on the floor.

"Goodnight Latios."

Latios responded with a tired yawn.

Closing their eyes both Pokémon and Trainer fell off to sleep.

**THE NEXT DAY**

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!

Ash's alarm went off, causing both Ash and Latios to stir before waking up completely and turning the alarm off. Ash quickly got up and put on his new clothes. He now wore a short sleeve black t-shirt underneath a short-sleeved open red and white hoodie, black cargo pants, red and black running shoes, black fingerless gloves, and a red and white Pokémon league hat. After getting dressed Ash quickly picked up his bag and ran downstairs where his mother had finished making breakfast with Latios flying not far behind.

Then, when both where finished Ash and Latios both left for Professor Oak's lab, with Latios currently being unseeable. Over the years, Latios had somehow been able to turn himself invisible using his feathers and his psychic energy. After getting halfway to the lab, they noticed a crowd around the front entrance. Ash turned to where he knew Latios was levitating.

"Okay, I don't think you'll be able to fit through the door. So, stay out here until I get back and then follow me until we reach the forest and you can turn yourself visible again." He told him, eyeing the crowd.

Latios nodded, although Ash couldn't see it, and rose higher into the air to get a better view of the lab. Ash then started running toward the lab hoping he wasn't too late.

"Squirtle… Charmander… Bulbasaur! Anyone of them is fine, just save one for me."

Ash got there quickly only to see that jerk, Gary Oak, bidding farewell to all of his adoring fans. Gary turned to see Ash.

"Well if isn't Ashy-boy!"

Ash's eyes narrowed before he walked passed him and kept walking towards the lab. Over the years, he had learned to simply ignore Gary and everything he did. This pissed off Gary every time, because it meant that somebody wasn't acknowledging his presence. Every time they encountered each other, Ash would simply keep on walking by. This time wasn't any different.

"Hey loser, I'm talking to you." Gary sneered at Ash, as he walked up the steps to the lab. However, Ash kept ignoring him and walked through the doors of the lab. Gary grit his teeth in anger before turning around and continued towards his car. "Hmph, loser."

**INSIDE THE LAB**

Ash entered the research facility to see Professor Oak off in the corner of his lab, tinkering with something at his desk. Ever since the incident 5 years ago, Ash had started acting cold to everyone he came across besides Latios, his mom, and his mom's Pokémon. He acted this way because Gary had gone around town talking about how much of an idiot Ash was. For the first year, whenever he walked around town, the adults would avoid him while the other kids would laugh and make fun of them. Professor Oak was another person who believed what Gary was saying over the years. He was at first reluctant to believe Gary but, when he saw how the other kids and parents were acting around Ash, he was inclined to believe his grandson.

"Professor." Ash addressed Oak coldly. This caused Oak to jump a little in his chair as he turned around and saw who had startled him. When he saw Ash standing there, he sighed as he remembered that he was coming here for a starter Pokémon. He was at first reluctant to give the boy a starter Pokémon, but he was required by the league laws to give all 15 year olds who wanted to become a trainer, a starter. While he did have more of the Kanto 3 Starters in the back, just in case they had more than 3 trainers, he felt that giving such a Pokémon like Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charmander to Ash would be a waste of a Pokémon's Potential. He would save the other starter types for competent trainers, like his grandson whom he gave all 3 plus an Eevee, and he would give Ash the Pokémon he caught earlier this morning trying to raid the labs kitchen. So, he pressed a button on his desk which opened up a compartment on the examination table in the middle of the room, which was right in front of Ash. Out of the secret compartment rose a Pokeball with a lightning bolt sticker on it, 5 empty Pokeball's, and an odd Pokedex he just found lying around his lab. Unknowingly, he had just given Ash a National Dex.

"There's your starter Pokémon, 5 extra empty Pokeball's, and your Pokedex. Sorry, we didn't have any more Kanto Starters left so you'll have to make do with what we had left. Now, excuse me, I have work to get back to." He said, as he turned around and went back to his computer. He didn't have time to waste on an incompetent little kid.

'_Douchebag.'_ Ash thought, as he went up the examination table and pocketed the balls and dex before he attached his 'starter' to his belt. He knew Professor Oak was lying about not having any more of the Kanto Starters but he didn't care. He had Latios! That beats anything the old asshole could have given him any day. So, with that final thought, and a sneer in the professors direction, Ash walked out of his lab, hopefully for the last time.

**OUTSIDE**

Once Ash had gotten an acceptable distance away from the lab and into the woods were no one could spot him, he called for Latios to reveal himself, who was floating slightly off to his right hidden in the trees just to be extra safe.

"Alright Latios, let's see what Professor A-hole gave us for a 'starter'." Ash remarked, air quoting the word starter as they both knew that Latios was Ash's true starter. He threw out the pokeball and out came a short yellow rat looking Pokémon. It had 3 brown streaks going across its back, red electric sacks on its cheeks, long pointy ears, and pitch-black colored eyes. It was a Pikachu. It looked around before it spotted Ash and began to growl at him as its cheeks sparked up. However, it was shocked (no pun intended) to see a legendary Pokémon floating behind the boy, glaring at it.

"Calm down, little guy. I'm not here to hurt you." Ash said as he put his hands up in the universal sign language for non-hostile. He then slowly got closer to the Pokémon and bent down to Pikachu's level. The Pokémon was wary of his movements. "I'm your new trainer. Do you think we could work together and be friends?"

Seeing the humans friendly smile and the way non-aggressive way it approached him, Pikachu decided that this human was okay. It also didn't hurt that he had a legendary Pokémon as a friend. They were only friends with nice humans. A small smile spread across Pikachu's face as it walked up to Ash a rubbed its head against the humans, no, it's new trainer's hand. Seeing this caused a smile to spread across Ash's face as he rubbed Pikachu's head and then Latios' who was getting jealous of the little rat Pokémon's attention. Ash then pulled out his Pokedex and scanned the both of his Pokémon.

**XXXXX**

**Pokémon:** Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon

**Level:** 12

**Height:** 1'4"

**Weight:** 13.8 lbs.

**Sex:** Male

**Type:** Electric

**Ability:** Static

**Info:** The evolved form of Pichu. It can generate electric attacks from the electric pouches located in both of its cheeks and its tail is sometimes struck by lightning as it raises it to check its surroundings.

**Attacks:** Thunder Shock, Growl, Tail Whip, Thunder Wave, and Volt Tackle* (Note: This move is hereditary).

**XXXXX**

**Pokémon:** Latios, the Eon Pokémon

**Level:** 59

**Height:** 6'7"

**Weight:** 132.6 lbs.

**Sex:** Male

**Type:** Dragon/Psychic

**Ability:** Levitate

**Info:** A Legendary Pokémon. It understands human speech and is highly intelligent. By folding back its wings in flight, it can overtake jet planes in speed.

**Attacks:** Psywave, Safegaurd, Dragons Breath, Protect, Luster Purge, Zen Head-butt, Recover, Ice Beam, Hyper Beam, Shadow Ball, and Dragon Claw.

**Special Notice:** This Pokémon is what Pokémon professors refer to as a 'Shiny' Pokémon. This usually means that the Pokémon will be 0.5 to 2.5 times stronger than its normal species counterpart.

**XXXXX**

"Well alright." Ash smirked, as he put away his Pokedex. He tried to return Pikachu to his Pokeball but he immediately jumped out of the way and glared at Ash. "What, you don't like being in your ball?" Upon receiving the negative head shake from his Pokémon, he simply nodded and put Pikachu's ball back on his belt. "Alright, Latios, you need to hide yourself again. We got to make a quick stop by mom's lab. I want to make sure I'm registered at her lab and that only she gets my info and extra Pokémon. I don't want to even think of what would happen if Professor Oak found out I had you."

Latios then nodded as it turned itself invisible again, surprising Pikachu as it didn't know a Pokémon could do that. Pikachu then shook itself out of its stupor and hopped up on Ash's shoulder.

After introducing Pikachu to his mom and registering himself at her lab, he then said goodbye to her and started down the road towards Viridian City. Ready to start his journey!

**READ AND REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**CH.2**

_PREVIOUSLY_

_"Well alright." Ash smirked, as he put away his Pokedex. He tried to return Pikachu to his Pokeball but he immediately jumped out of the way and glared at Ash. "What, you don't like being in your ball?" Upon receiving the negative head shake from his Pokémon, he simply nodded and put Pikachu's ball back on his belt. "Alright, Latios, you need to hide yourself again. We got to make a quick stop by mom's lab. I want to make sure I'm registered at her lab and that only she gets my info and extra Pokémon. I don't want to even think of what would happen if Professor Oak found out I had you."_

_Latios then nodded as it turned itself invisible again, surprising Pikachu as it didn't know a Pokémon could do that. Pikachu then shook itself out of its stupor and hopped up on Ash's shoulder._

_After introducing Pikachu to his mom and registering himself at her lab, he then said goodbye to her and started down the road towards Viridian City. Ready to start his journey!_

**CHAPTER BEGINS**

It had taken 3 and a half whole weeks for Ash and his Pokémon to find their way to Pewter City.

The first 2 weeks had simply consisted of training and getting to know one another on the outskirts of Viridian City and stocking up on supplies. It was a good thing they _did_ stock up on supplies, because the last week and a half... Were spent trying to find their way out of Viridian Forest. After taking the wrong paths and heading in the wrong directions for damn near two weeks straight, Latios had finally gotten fed up with it all and had forced Ash and Pikachu onto its back as it shot up into the air. From the bird's eye view, they had spotted Pewter City and when they had gotten back down on the ground, had started walking in the right direction towards it. After a while, Ash had gotten tired of the walking and had decided to take a small break when they had come across a clearing with a waterfall and a large pond at the bottom of it.

So that was where the trainer and Pokémon were now.

Ash was currently sitting at the edge of the pond with his bare feet in the water, relaxing. Latios was lying down in the sunlight, taking a small nap. And Pikachu was over in some nearby bushes, looking for some berries to eat. Ash spotted some nearby Spearow sitting in the trees, and decided that now would make for some good practice time with Pikachu. While he didn't want to capture the Spearow, they were still strong wild Pokémon and would give his Pokémon some good experience.

"Hey, Pikachu." Ash called out, getting his Pokémon's attention. "Test out your Thundershock on those Spearow over there."

Pikachu nodded its head as it came out of the bushes, it's cheeks sparked for a couple of seconds as it built up its power before he unleashed a couple of streams of electricity out of its body towards the Spearow. A few of its electric streams flew all over the place while 3 streams struck the surprised Spearow. Had Ash been paying attention to where the extra streams went, he would have seen one stream go into the pond and strike something just beneath the surface of it. Instead, he was focused on how bad the Spearow were after Pikachu's attack. All 3 were badly burned and twitching slightly but were still conscious and were all currently glaring at Pikachu.

'_Pikachu's attack wasn't all that focused and didn't have a lot of power behind it. He has a lot of room for improvement. But, we've still got some time before we challenge Pewter City Gym so we can focus on that.'_ Ash thought. "Finish them off with a Volt Tackle!"

Pikachu nodded as it started rushing towards the glaring Spearow as it gathered electric energy and was soon surrounded in a golden shroud of lightning as it rammed into all of the scared Spearow who had attempted to fly away but were too injured. The collision caused an explosion which kicked up a dust cloud. When the cloud dissipated, it showed 3 unconscious and burned Spearow and a tired but satisfied Pikachu.

'_Also got to work on his stamina and speed. That took too long for my taste.'_ He thought as he gave Pikachu a Citrus Berry in victory. Then, suddenly both trainer and Pokémon heard a loud roar from behind them. They quickly turned to see a large, pissed off blue serpentine looking Pokémon glaring right at them from its position in the water. Ash's eyes widened before he and Pikachu jumped back. The water Pokémon roared at them again before Ash got over his shock at the Pokémon's appearance.

"Pikachu, it's a Gyarados."

Gyarados weren't commonly found in the area between Pallet and Viridian, but they did show up around some lakes occasionally. The Atrocious Pokémon were known to be very powerful and known to have fierce tempers when angered. Ash looked closer and saw that there was a scorch mark or two on its scaly hide and realized why Gyarados was so pissed off.

_'It must have been hit by Pikachu's Thunder attack! No wonder it's seemed pissed! It probably wants revenge on Pikachu for attacking it!'_

No sooner had he finished this thought when Gyarados went on the attack. Ash and Pikachu jumped away from each other just in time to avoid being hit by a powerful beam of orange and red energy, a Hyper Beam Attack. Ash eyes narrowed as now knew that Gyarados wasn't going to let them escape until had its battle with Pikachu. Too bad for Gyrados, that Ash had other ideas. Ash looked over and saw that Latios had woken up from all of the noise and was now glaring at the angered Atrocious Pokémon.

"Latios." He called, getting his attention. "Let's show this thing why you don't mess with us."

Latios nodded its head as it opened its mouth and 3 arcs of blue light shot out and impacted against the raging Gyrados.

"Icebeam." Ash muttered, recognizing the attack as Gyrados wailed in pain before it shot a Flamethrower in retaliation at Latios. Latios responded with a Dragonsbreath attack that met Gyrados' Flamethrower head on. The collision caused an explosion to go off in the middle of the clearing. While Gyrados still couldn't see them, due to the dust cloud, Latios started firing of Shadow Balls into the cloud. And from the sounds of things, they were all direct hits. Finally, the cloud dissipated to reveal a heavily bruised Gyrados who was even more pissed off than when this first started. It growled as its whiskers sparked yellow before a bolt of lightning shot out and hit Latios, eliciting a cry of pain from his starter.

"That was a Thunderbolt." Ash whispered in amazement. "Damn, this Gyrados is really versatile." He then saw that Latios was getting up off the ground, growling and covered in scorch marks. "Latios, hold him with your Psychic and use your Hyper Beam attack. And you, Pikachu, hit him with your Thunder Shock." He ordered.

His Pokémon nodded as Pikachu started charging his attack and Latios' eyes glowed blue and used his Psychic to hold Gyrados in place, much to its anger. Latios then quickly charged its attack and fired it at the exact same time that Pikachu launched its own attack. Both attacks hit the struggling Gyrados at the same time, causing an explosion. When the smoke cleared, it showed a knocked out Gyrados at the edge of the pond covered in even more bruises and scorch marks. Ash fished around in his pocket for a minute before he pulled out an empty Pokeball and threw it at the downed Pokémon. The pokeball didn't even rock as it immediately pinged as a sign of an immediate capture.

"Alright, nice job guys!" Ash said, as he picked up the Pokeball and then patted his Pokémon on the head. He then scanned his new Gyrados' Pokeball with his Pokedex.

**XXXXX**

**Pokémon:** Gyrados, the Atrocious Pokémon

**Level:** 27

**Height:** 28'11"

**Weight:** 623.7 lbs.

**Sex:** Female

**Type: **Water/Flying

**Ability:** Intimidate

**Info:** Once it begins to rampage, a Gyrados will burn everything down, even in a harsh storm.

**Attacks:** Hyper Beam, Hydro Pump, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Thrash, Bite, Tackle, Twister, and Surf.

**XXXXX**

"Nice, very nice." Ash grinned, as he clipped Gyrados ball to belt. He then used a potion on Latios to heal his injures. He then packed up his things and he and his Pokémon continued on their way towards Pewter City.

**2 HOURS LATER**

Ash was currently sitting in the lobby of the Pewter City Pokémon Center while his Pokémon were being healed. He had returned Latios to his Pokeball before they reached the city so that he could be healed. He was currently going through his Pokedex to see what moves he could teach his Pokémon in order to beat Brock. He knew that if he used Latios in the match he would simply blow through anything Brock threw at them. But, that would also bring to attention that he had a Legendary Pokémon and someone from the league would more than likely try and take it on account of him being too young to own one. Right now, he was planning on using Pikachu as his first Pokémon with Gyrados as his second. But first, he needed to work on Pikachu's speed and power and teach him some moves he could use against rock type Pokémon.

"Mr. Ketchum, your Pokémon are ready for you at the front desk." He heard over the loud speakers. He went up to the desk and retrieved his 2 Pokeballs plus Pikachu, who didn't like being in the balls no matter what the reason.

"Have you seen that poster?" Nurse Joy asked Ash, as she left to check over the rest of the injured Pokémon and make sure they were in to top condition. The boy in question turned to see a Pokémon League poster.

Ash grinned as he saw it, "Sweet, the League championship isn't too far off." Excited at the prospect of competing in such a thing.

"Ha!" A voice laughed mockingly from behind him. Turning around he came face to face with the orange haired girl he'd ditched in Viridian. Misty, if he remembered her name correctly.

When he was training with Pikachu, one of his Thundershock's went off course and almost struck her as she was riding by on her bike. Even though she wasn't hit, she was still pissed off and had demanded him to pay for scaring her. Ash had simply flipped her off and kept practicing. When she still hadn't left, he had snuck off when she had her back turned and wasn't paying attention. But, it seems that he didn't lose her for long though.

"What the hell are you laughing about?" Ash asked, looking annoyed as to why Misty was laughing.

"To compete in the Regional Championships you need to beat Gym Leaders from different towns and get their badges as proof." Misty explained just how to be able to take part in the Regional Championships. "Can you do that?" Misty asked Ash, challenging him.

"I already knew that, and while I'm not that experienced I'm confident that my Pokémon stand a good chance at defeating the gym leader from this town." Ash countered. He didn't know what this stupid broad's problem was, she seemed to just dislike him and enjoy trying to put him down.

He was broken from his musings by even more laughter and turned to see a tanned-skin man with a pointy brown beard walking towards them, he had a red beanie over his head that shaded his eyes from view with a yellow tank top and green cargo pants that lead into a pair of black shoes.

"The names Flint, Don't tell me you plan on challenging Brock, the Pewter City Gym Leader." Flint asked, sounding confident that Ash was making a mistake.

Ash scowled at him. "Look douche, I'm not some idiot who charges in head first without knowing anything, I've been making strategies and training my Pokémon to face this 'Brock' for nearly two weeks now. From the information I've gathered, he seems to mostly go for 2 on 2 battles where he uses both his Geodude and Onix and I've already got several strategies for taking down those two." Ash responded coldly, he was beginning to get pissed with these people who didn't even know him or have ever seen him battle underestimating him and his Pokémon. The both of them were starting to remind him of the people from Pallet Town.

At his response, their reactions made Ash even more pissed off, Flint seemed to be eyeing him as if he were joking while letting out chuckles of amusement, and Misty began to laugh hysterically as if she found the whole thing unbearably funny.

"Hahahahaha, you expect me to believe an idiot like you devised strategies to take on a Gym Leader? Hahahaha!" She began to laugh even louder as she turned and walked away.

It was official, he despised that girl, and she almost pissed him off as much as Gary did. If he ever battled that girl, he'd make sure to destroy and humiliate her, she was asking for it after all.

"I don't have time for this bullshit." Ash said, as he gathered up his things and walked out the door towards the woods. He had to get in some training before tomorrow when he planned on challenging Brock. He had to get Pikachu ready.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Ash with Pikachu by his side, and an invisible Latios floating above them, confidently pushed open the heavy doors to the Pewter gym and walked into the dark building. "Anybody here?" He questioned loudly.

He was slightly startled as a light shone down on a rock to show a dark tanned teen a few years older than him wearing an orange shirt, a green vest over the shirt, black running shoes and brown pants. Ash assumed this was Brock.

"Who goes there?" The Gym Leader asked.

"I'm Ash from Pallet Town, I've come to see if you'd oblige me with a Gym Battle." Ash responded politely, he figured he'd best be polite for now, even if the Gym Leader seemed a little overly dramatic.

"Is this your first Gym Battle?" Brock asked before continuing at Ash's confident nod. "A Gym match is different from other battles. This match is for Pokémon League Authorization. There are special rules." He told Ash.

"We will use two Pokémon each, understood?" Brock told Ash as he got to his feet. "How long have you been with that Pokémon?" He gestured to Pikachu.

"I've had Pikachu as my partner for just over two weeks now." Ash said to him.

"Yes, your Pikachu is in its cutest stage, it can't win." Brock declared confidently, as if he knew that his win was indisputable.

Ash's eye twitched. Three times in just two day! What the hell is with everyone putting him and his Pokémon down? He would show Brock not to underestimate him or his Pokémon!

"Don't go underestimating my Pokémon before you've even seen them battle, you might just lose." Ash shot back, with a sneer on his face.

"Doubtful." Brock replied as he threw out a Pokeball. The ball opened to reveal a Geodude, just like Ash thought he would.

Looking down at his feet, his eyes settled on Pikachu. "Okay Pikachu, you ready?" Ash asked his Electric Pokémon with a gentle smile.

Pikachu, despite being rather nervous about battling a Pokémon his ever so faithful electricity couldn't harm, decided not to let all his trainer's training go to waste and sparked his cheeks before a confident, if slightly strained, smirk appeared on his face, "Pika pika!" He cried determinedly before launching himself onto the field to face his rock shaped opponent.

"Alright Geodude, hurry up and knock this thing out with out with a Rock Throw! I've got things to do today and this kid is holding me up." Brock ordered, treating Ash as if he wasn't a threat.

This pissed off Ash and almost made him lose his cool before he calmed himself down. Losing his cool would eventually lead to him losing this match and he didn't want that to happen. He gazed at his opponents Geodude and saw it pick up a rock even bigger than itself was a chucked it at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, destroy it with Iron Tail!" He ordered. Pikachu jumped up into the air and, with its tail shining a metallic-silver, destroyed the large rock. Over the course of their training he had been able to teach Pikachu 3 new moves throughout the weeks. Iron Tail had been one of them. Brock looked shocked that Ash had destroyed his attack, as if he actually expected that one attack to knockout his Pikachu.

"Geodude, hurry up and end it!" Brock ordered out, angrily. "Beat it with Rollout!"

Geodude nodded as it curled into a ball and rolled towards Pikachu at high speeds. Pikachu wasn't fast enough to jump out of the way and was hit, sending it flying back and crashed into the ground near Ash. Ash looked worriedly towards Pikachu only to be relieved when Pikachu stood up with a small bruise on its forehead and an angry look in its eyes as its cheeks sparked up with electricity. Ash looked up and saw that Geodude had once again rolled into a ball and was headed towards Pikachu.

"Use Mega Kick on the ground to kick up a dust cloud!" Ash hurriedly ordered. Mega Kick had been one of the other moves Pikachu had been taught. Pikachu nodded as he brought his glowing white foot up and slammed it down on the ground where he stood, kicking up a large cloud of dirt, obscuring everyone's view of the battle. Geodude came to a stop as it could no longer see its opponent because of the cloud.

"Pikachu, can you see or at least hear where Geodude is?" Ash called out, getting an affirmative 'Pika' in reply. "Then shoot towards him with Quick Attack and turn it into a Mega Kick!" He ordered. Quick Attack was the last of the other moves Pikachu had learned over the course of their training.

Pikachu shot off towards where it saw a large Geodude shaped shadow on all fours at an incredible speed, a trail of white light following his movements. When Pikachu neared Geodude, it flipped in mid-run and super kicked the rolling Pokémon with its glowing foot. The force of the attack sent Geodude flying back at extreme speeds, past a shocked Brock, and embedding itself in the wall behind the stunned Gym Leader. Geodude uncurled from a ball and showed that it was completely knocked out.

"Alright Pikachu!" Ash cheered, as he ran out when the dust cloud dissipated and hugged his slightly tired Pikachu. He could feel his invisible starter also nudging Pikachu in congratulations.

Unlike Ash who was happily celebrating his win, Brock was over on his side of the field gritting his teeth in anger. How was it that he was beat by some newbie trainer? This kid had said that he only had Pikachu for about 2 weeks, while he, Brock, on the other hand had been training with that Geodude for over 4 months now. How did some fresh Pikachu know such moves like Iron Tail and Mega Kick? He was getting frustrated and slightly scared when he suddenly remembered what his second Pokémon was. He instantly calmed down when he remembered his faithful Onix whom he had had for about 2 years now. There was no way some puny Pikachu would be able to take him down. And he didn't care about whatever he had for a second Pokémon. It was probably something weak, like a Rattata, or a Pidgey, or god-forbid a Magikarp. As far as Brock saw, he had the rest of this match in the bag. He then checked his watch, he still had a lot of things to do today and he couldn't be bothered to waste any more time on this kid. Brock then reached in to his pocket and pulled out the Boulder Badge while at the same time, unclipping Onix's Pokeball from his belt. He also made sure he returned his Geodude to his own Pokeball.

"Listen kid," He said, getting Ash's attention who had returned to his side of the field. "I've got stuff to do today and I don't really have any more time to waste on you. So how about this;" He said, as he laid the badge down on the ground and started juggling the Pokeball.

"If you can defeat the Pokémon in this Pokeball, the badge right here is yours. If you can't, go away and don't come back!" And like that, Brock laid the Pokeball down on the ground and stepped off of the raised platform. He walked through a door behind the stage and left.

'_That jackass probably thinks I don't know what's in the Pokeball.'_ Ash thought, with a sneer on his face. He was angry at the arrogance of Brock to simply blow off his challenge as if it were nothing. _'It's more than likely his Onix. And I already know how to beat that thing.'_

"I accept the challenge!" He loudly declared. As if it heard him, the Pokeball rocked and then opened up, revealing the giant rock snake Pokémon.

"Ggggyyyyyyyyyoooooooooooooooo!" The Onix roared upon coming out of the ball.

"Too easy." Ash smirked. "Pikachu, come back." Pikachu ran back to his side, letting out a relieved sigh at the fact that he didn't have to fight something that freaking big. Ash then unclipped a ball from his belt and threw it out.

"Go, Gyrados!"

Out of the Pokeball came Ash's 28 foot blue water serpent. Gyrados let loose a ferocious roar as she came out and glared hatefully at the intimidated Onix. Ash had been able to somewhat connect with his newly captured Pokémon over the last 2 days. While she was still somewhat angry at him and Latios, she had agreed to obey his orders after he talked to her. She had agreed to obey him because she wanted to be as strong as Latios.

"Gyrados, this is an easy win for us! Use Hydro Pump! And if it's not knocked out yet, hit it with a Thunder Bolt!" Ash calmly ordered, satisfied that he had this battle in the bag. Gyrados nodded as she opened her already open mouth wider than it was and shot out a heavily pressurized water stream that impacted against Onix and slammed it into the ground. It appeared that the Thunder Bolt was not needed at all as Onix was completely knocked out on the ground covered in a puddle of water.

"Way to go, Gyrados!" Ash said, as he petted Gyrados's side, drawing forth a satisfied growl from the monstrous water type Pokémon. He then returned Gyrados and made his way over towards the Gym Leaders platform. He found the badge and picked it up. "Bastard actually thought that I wouldn't be able to beat his precious Onix. That battle was pathetic." Ash mocked, as he put the badge inside of the badge case his mother had bought for him.

He then walked out the gym with a slight pep in his step at his first Gym victory.

**THE POKEMON CENTER**

Ash was currently sitting at one of video phone booths in the Pokémon Center. It had been about 30 minutes since his Gym Battle and he was here to call his mother and tell her the good news. He had given Pikachu to Nurse Joy so that she could heal him of the minor injuries he had received. Gyrados didn't need to be healed as he hadn't been injured at all.

"Hello?" His mother's face showed up on the screen. When she saw that it was her son, a wide smile broke out across her face. "Ashy!" She cried out.

"Hey, Mom." He smiled. "Guess what? I got my first Gym Badge!"

"That's great!" She smiled at him. "Did you catch any more Pokémon?"

"Yeah, and you won't believe what it was?" He said. Upon seeing her questioning look, he answered. "I caught a Gyrados!"

"WHAT?" She yelled into the phone, causing Ash to quickly pull the phone away from his ear in pain. "Sorry for yelling sweetie. But, you caught a Gyrados of all Pokémon? And it actually listens to you?"

"Yeah, she does." Ash said, after cleaning out his ears because of the pain. He could hear Latios lightly giggling behind him. "I only caught her yesterday too."

"Well, be careful sweetie." She said, wearily.

"I will, mom. Bye." He said, about to hang up.

"Hold on there, Ash." She said, causing him to pause. "Could you catch some Pokémon for me? Eggs are suddenly in high demand right now, and I would really appreciate it. Anything rare or really uncommon please!"

"Sure thing, mom." Ash smiled, as he hung up. He then went and collected Pikachu from Nurse Joy and left the Pokémon Center.

**A COUPLE HOURS LATER**

Ash was now walking through the woods, on his way towards Mt. Moon so that he can reach Cerulean City. Pikachu was currently rising up on his shoulder while Latios, who was once again visible, was floating right beside them. Gyrados was resting inside of her Pokeball. Ash looked at Pikachu for a few moments and then did the same with Latios before he adopted a pensive look on his face.

"I think I should give you guys' nicknames." He suddenly said, drawing there attention. They looked at him, confused by his words. "There probably will come a time when we encounter another trainer with the exact same Pokémon and it would be confusing if we kept calling out orders and you didn't know who was being ordered. Plus, it will also give you your own separate identity besides that of your species."

Pikachu and Latios looked at each other for a few moments before turning to Ash and nodding their heads with smiles on their faces. Ash smiled and then turned towards Pikachu.

"I'm going to name you….."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**CH. 3**

_PREVIOUSLY_

_Ash was now walking through the woods, on his way towards Mt. Moon so that he can reach Cerulean City. Pikachu was currently resting up on his shoulder while Latios, who was once again visible, was floating right beside them. Gyrados was resting inside of her Pokeball. Ash looked at Pikachu for a few moments and then did the same with Latios before he adopted a pensive look on his face._

_"I think I should give you guys' nicknames." He suddenly said, drawing there attention. They looked at him, confused by his words. "There probably will come a time when we encounter another trainer with the exact same Pokémon and it would be confusing if we kept calling out orders and you didn't know who was being ordered. Plus, it will also give you your own separate identity besides that of your species."_

_Pikachu and Latios looked at each other for a few moments before turning to Ash and nodding their heads with smiles on their faces. Ash smiled and then turned towards Pikachu._

_"I'm going to name you….."_

**CHAPTER BEGINS**

"….Thor. I'm going to name you Thor." He said with a smile. Pikachu looked at him with a confused look on his face, wondering why he picked that name.

"Thor is an ancient God of Thunder and Lightning. I want to make you so strong that your power will be considered legendary!" Ash said with a smile. Pikachu smiled, happy with its new name. He then turned toward Latios with a contemplating look on his face.

"I think I'm going to name you Ryujin. It's an ancient language that means Dragon God. And since you're a Legendary Dragon Type Pokémon, it's a perfect name for you." Ash said with a smile. Latios, now named Ryujin, cooed in happiness as he rubbed against his trainer. Ash laughed as he patted his head. He then grabbed Gyrados' Pokeball and released her.

"I'm giving you all nicknames to better help identify you." He explained to her. She nodded her head in understanding. "I'm going to name you Umi. It means Ocean in another language."

Gyrados roared in happiness and rubbed her head against his as a sign of affection. Ash laughed as he petted all 3 of his Pokémon before he returned Umi and continued on his towards Mt. Moon, in a much happier mood now that he was bonding more with his Pokémon.

**5 HOURS LATER**

They had been walking/floating through Mt. Moon for a couple of hours now. They had come across a few trainers who had challenged him to a battle. They were easy to take care of thanks to Thor and Umi. Even just thinking of their new names brought a smile to Ash's face. Ash had a flashlight in his hand to help him navigate through the tunnels. They had run into several Zubat and Geodude whom had left them alone as long as they didn't disturb them.

"Ggggyyyyyyyyyoooooooooooooooo!" Came a sudden cry, from farther within the cave followed by a loud crash. Ash and Thor ran further into the cave with Ryujin flying behind them just as fast. They came upon an open space and were shocked by what they saw. All around the space were loads of unconscious Pokémon. All around the cave he could spot various Sandshrew, Onix, Zubat, Paras, Geodude, Sandslash, Graveler, and Golbat. Hell, he even spotted some Jigglypuff off to the side. Standing in the center of all of the knocked out Pokémon was a Shiny Scyther. Instead of being a light forest-green color, this Scyther was colored a deep emerald-green color and was considerably larger than the average Scyther. It was covered in cuts and bruises. Showing that it was the obvious culprit for all the knocked out Pokémon.

Scyther looked at all of its downed opponents in satisfaction before it turned around to leave. It jumped in surprise when it spotted Ash, Thor, and Ryujin standing in the way of its exit. It moved into an attack stance, ready to take down the new guys.

"Looks like this guy wants to battle." Ash said, with a smirk on his face. "And who am I to deny him that? Let's go Ryujin!"

Ryujin growled in approval and floated over towards the Scyther and stopped a few feet away from him. Scyther, seeing that as the invitation to start, dashed towards the shiny legendary with its scythe raised, ready to do some damage.

"Ryujin, stop him and send him back with a Psywave!" Ash ordered. Ryujin's eyes glowed purple as Scyther was stopped mid-charge and sent flying back into the cave wall by the Psychic attack. Scyther let out a cry of pain as he slammed against the wall and slid down to the dirt floor. He growled at Ryujin as he slowly made his way to his feet. He then extended his wings and vibrated them, producing a loud obnoxious buzzing sound that hurt everyones ears.

"That's Bug Buzz." Ash muttered, covering his ears to reduce them noise. "Stop him with a Dragons Breath."

Ryujin nodded his head, with a grimace due to the annoying noise, and unleashed the emerald colored flamethrower upon the shiny bug type. Scyther let out another cry of pain as he was slammed back into the cave wall and slid down onto the ground, completely unconscious and covered in bruises and scorch marks.

"Nice job, Ryu!" Ash said, patting his starter on his head, drawing forth a satisfied coo from him. He then reached into his pocket and retrieved an empty Pokeball before he threw it at the downed shiny. The ball captured Scyther and rocked back and forth 3 times before it finally 'pinged' to show the successful capture.

"Awesome, a new friend and another shiny Pokémon." Ash smiled, as he scanned Scyther's pokeball with his Pokedex.

**XXXXX**

**Pokémon:** Scyther, the Mantis Pokémon

**Level:** 23

**Height:** 5'6"

**Weight:** 159.8 lbs.

**Sex:** Male

**Type:** Bug/Flying

**Ability:** Swarm

**Info:** The sharp scythes on its forearms become increasingly sharp by cutting through hard objects.

**Attacks:** Slash, Bug Buzz, Counter, Silver Wind, Night Slash, Quick Attack, Focus Energy, Pursuit, Agility, Wing Attack, Steel Wing.

**Special Notice:** This Pokémon is what Pokémon professors refer to as a 'Shiny' Pokémon. This usually means that the Pokémon will be 0.5 to 2.5 times stronger than its normal species counterpart.

**XXXXX**

"Nice." Ash said, as he went over Scyther's move set. He then pocketed his Pokedex and clipped the Pokeball to his belt before he started looking around the cave. "Although, I wonder, what the heck was a Scyther even doing in Mt. Moon? Those things are only found in the Safari Zone and Rain Forest around Kanto. And why was he fighting all of these Pokémon?"

It was then that he spotted something shiny in the middle of the room. He walked over towards it and picked up a Metal Coat. He then realized what had happened.

"The Scyther and Onix were probably fighting over who got the Metal Coat. Both of them wanted it seeing as the both of them could evolve using it. The noise from the fight probably attracted all of the other Pokémon and Scyther just kept on fighting before he finally won." Ash muttered before nodding his head, satisfied with his theory.

Ash then went into his bag a retrieved a couple of empty Pokeballs. His mother did say she needed more Pokémon so that she could breed them and sell the eggs. He captured 2 of the knocked out Paras and 2 of the knocked out Jigglypuff and pressed the white button on the bottom of the ball. This locked the balls and had them teleported to his mother's lab within the ranch.

He was walking towards the caves exit when something stopped him dead in his tracks. A wild Clefairy had just skipped past the entrance with a large smile on its face and silently chasing it, was a Meowth walking on its hind legs with a sinister smile on its face. Ash was silent for a few moments before his head tilted to the side in confusion, an action his Pokémon were unknowingly copying.

"What the hell did I just see?" He questioned, voicing everyone's thoughts.

**.oOo.**

"Don't be scared of Meowth now!" Meowth smirked evilly, after finally cornering the damned Clefairy. The boss had expressed an interest in the Giant Moon Stone within Mt. Moon and had assigned him, Jessie, and James to retrieve it. They had been in here for about a week, digging all throughout the mountain trying to either find the stone or find a Clefairy as they knew that the little fairy Pokémon knew where the stone was. And now, after 7 long days of searching, he had finally found himself a Clefairy. He couldn't wait to rub this in James and Jesse's faces.

"Did that Meowth just freaking talk?" He suddenly heard from behind him. The sudden noise startled Meowth and made him jump a little bit into the air. When he turned around, he saw a teenage boy standing there with a Pikachu on his shoulder looking dead at him. (Latios re-cloaked himself).

"Hey, scram ya lil twerp!" Meowth yelled out, annoyed by the intrusion.

"Why the hell should I scram and how are you talking?" Ash questioned. He could see that behind the Meowth, the Clefairy was safely making her getaway.

"Youse interfering in official Team Rocket business, Twerp." The cat Pokémon sneered at him, as he extended his claws in a threatening manner.

"So, you're with Team Rocket." Ash growled at Meowth. He recognized the name. They were international terrorist who robbed unsuspecting trainers of their Pokémon and kidnapped high profile people for ransom money. They were bent on world domination. They were the most hated group in the world. They also had, at one point in time before Ash was born, tried to assault his mother and father and kill them and take their Pokémon. Thankfully, they were driven back however. Ash planned on stopping them here and now.

"That's right twerp. Now scram so I's can complete my's mission." Meowth said as he turned around, returning back to the cornered Clefairy only to discover that it was missing.

"What the- Where did it go?" He said, looking around in confusion for the missing Pokémon before he turned on Ash with an angry look on his face. "This is all yours fault! If it weren't for youse, I's would be one step closer to completing this damned mission!"

"Good." Ash sneered. "I'm glad that I'm able to stop you bastards from causing trouble."

"Trouble, you say?" A woman's voice could be heard. Suddenly Ash could hear some type of theme music playing all around the cave.

"Better make that double." A man's voice could be heard now.

"To protect the world from devastation,"

"To unite all people within our nations,"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"

"To extend our reach to the stars above,"

"Jesse!" The female voice said, finally revealing herself. She looked to be in her early to mid 20's with thigh-length dark-pink colored hair, chocolate-brown colored eyes, and nice C-cup sized breast. She was wearing a short white skirt with black biker shorts on underneath it, knee-length black boots, elbow-length black gloves, and a short sleeved white belly shirt with a giant red R on the front and a split in the middle, her breast were protected from view however by a black sports bra. She was wearing a yellow construction hat with a light on the front of it and was holding a shovel.

"James!" The male voice said, also revealing himself. He appeared to be the same age as his female counterpart with violet colored hair that stopped at the back of his neck and emerald-green colored eyes. He looked extremely feminine. He was wearing white pants, tall black boots, black gloves, and a long sleeved white shirt with a giant red R on the front of it. He was also wearing the exact same construction hat but, instead of a shovel, he was holding a pickaxe.

"Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light,"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight,"

"Meowth, that's right!" Meowth jumped up finishing their introduction as the theme music came to an end. They were all striking a pose, expecting him to be either awed by their awesomeness or frightened by their presence. Instead, Ash, Pikachu, and the invisible Latios all had large sweat drops on the back of their heads. That was the most idiotic thing they had ever seen.

"Really?" Ash questioned. "Did you really just do that?"

"Well would you look at that, Jessie," The fruity looking man said, sniffing a red rose. As if Ash wasn't already questioning his masculinity. "The twerp is in shock from our intro!"

"The brat is kind of cute." The now named Jessie said, winking at Ash causing him to blush, which Ash would deny it for many years to come. "Too bad we have to kill him, James. You know, no witnesses and all that jazz."

"Too bad, so sad." The violet haired man, James, snootily said as he reached for a Pokeball on his belt. Jessie mirrored his action and both released their Pokémon.

"Ekans!" Jessie said, as she threw her Poke Ball. Out came a 5 foot long purple snake Pokémon. It had a gold underbelly, a large gold ring around its neck, and the end of its tail was completely gold.

"Koffing!" James did the same. Out came a floating purple balloon looking Pokémon. It had several craters on its body that were expelling clouds of gas and a large X on the middle of its body shaped like cross bones with a large hollowed circle above it.

"Thor, use Thunder Wave!" Ash hurriedly yelled out, trying to disable and beat them before they even ordered an attack. Thor immediately hopped off his shoulder and hit both of his opponents with a yellow wave of electricity. Both, Ekans and Koffing, cried out in pain as electricity spark around them, signifying their pain from the attack and paralysis. James and Jesse were shocked (no pun intended) by how fast they had been attacked.

"Ekans, use Poison Sting!" Jessie yelled out, wanting retribution. Ekans opened his mouth, preparing to attack, when he suddenly cringed in pain due to the arc of lightning that sparked across his body. The paralysis had rapidly taken affect.

"Weezing, use Smog!" James tried now, only to be met with the same results as Jessie.

"This looks like a job for a cat." Meowth smirked, as he extended his claws and jumped towards the Pikachu. Thor, barely regarding the cat Pokémon as a threat, lazily stepped to the side and slapped Meowth with his tail, sending him back over to James, Jessie, and their Pokémon. Meowth crashed into the still paralyzed Ekans and Koffing who crashed into James and Jessie causing them all to fall down in a heap.

"Alright, Thor, finish them off with a Thundershock." Ash said, with a smirk on his face. Thor gladly did so and charged up before he shocked both the Rocket Grunts and Pokémon sending them blasting straight through the roof of the cave and out into the night's sky.

"Team Rocket's blasting off!" James, Jessie, and Meowth all simultaneously said, as they disappeared off into the distance. Becoming nothing more than a twinkling star.

"Great job, buddy!" Ash said, as he rubbed Thor's head, drawing forth a cry of happiness from the electric type Pokémon.

"Fairy." Came a sudden cry from behind them. They turned around and spotted the same Clefairy that Meowth had cornered was standing behind them with small bag in its hands. She held the bag out to Ash to take. Ash took the bag and opened it up only to be surprised to find that the bag was full of Moon Stones.

"You're giving me these as thanks for helping out with Team Rocket." Ash realized, which was further confirmed by the nodding Clefairy. "Thanks!" Ash said, with a large smile on his face as he put the bag of stones into his backpack. Clefairy waved at him as she skipped away, deeper into the mountain. Ash smiled as he turned around, with Thor on his shoulders and Ryujin floating at his side, and continued on his way through the mountain and towards Cerulean City.

**6 DAYS LATER**

Ash had spent the last 6 days traveling and training. His new shiny Scyther, whom he nicknamed Blade, was willing to follow his orders and becomes his Pokémon as long as he helped him evolve with the Metal Coat. Ash had agreed and Blade had been a powerful new addition to his growing team. While he didn't teach any of them any new moves, he spent those 6 days helping them get physically stronger and getting use to Blade and how he fights.

Right now, he was standing at the entrance of the Cerulean City Gym, ready to earn his 2nd badge. Ryujin was currently resting inside of his Pokeball along with Umi and Blade. Thor was, as always, currently sitting upon his shoulder.

When Ash stepped inside the building, he and Thor heard loud cheering and catcalls. He made his way into the main arena where there was full crowd with people but not for a Pokémon battle, but for a synchronized water ballet show. Ash and Pikachu made his way to have a seat and saw three beautiful ladies diving from a platform. One girl was blonde haired and wearing a red bathing suit, the other girl was blue haired wearing a one piece bathing suit, and the last girl was pink haired wearing a yellow bathing suit.

These girls were giving a show and entertaining the people. Ash thought, "_They're pretty and their show is fun and all. But is this place a Pokémon Gym or a Water Ballet Studio?"_

Some time passed before the show was finally was over. While Ash did enjoy the show, he had come here for a gym battle. He waited for the crowd to leave before he walked into the back stage area.

Ash walked around the corridors, seeing the fish tanks full of fish type Pokémon, before he finally saw the same girls from before. "Daisy, that dive was spectacular," said the blue haired girl to blonde one to her left. "Same to you Lily," she then said to the pink haired to the right.

"Well, the practice really paid off. Thanks Violet," said Daisy (the blonde haired) to the now identified blue haired girl. The three girls were now standing in front of them was Ash and his Pikachu. They were surprised that there was still audience in the gym after the show. Daisy asked first, "Hello there cutie, can we help you with something?"

Ash had a small blush on his face, whether it was a tease or a compliment by the blonde woman it didn't matter, then he brushed it off and said, "Is this the Cerulean Pokémon Gym?"

Lily said giggling. "Yes it is. So, what do you need?"

"Well I was hoping that to find the Cerulean City Gym Leader." Ash said.

"You're looking at them" Violet said. Ash stared at the three of them in surprise, "The three of us are the Gym Leaders."

**.oOo.**

The four of them were now back in the swimming area except, the stands were now empty and there were mats in the pool to use for battle. "Alright then, I challenge you to a battle" Ash said confidently.

"Uh… well, you see" Daisy said nervously "We don't really feel like battling right now."

"Huh?" Ash said, confused.

Daisy finally said, "You see, we're not into battling anymore in these days. Ever since three trainers from this nowhere town called Pallet came here and beat us really easily."

Ash sighed as he thought, "_I should have known Gary and the others were ahead of me."_

Daisy continued talking, "It has, like, taken a blowback to our confidence. We just don't feel like getting into battling anymore."

This was Violet's turn, "After our Pokémon were, like, totally destroyed, we had to carry them to the Pokémon Center, my eyes were spiraling out. It was one loss after another and after another."

Finally Lily's turn, "The only Pokémon we have right now is this one." Lily releases the Pokémon from the Pokeball, showing that it was a Goldeen who started flopping around on the ground for a minute before Lily returned it. "If only Goldeen could evolve into a Seaking, it could be a much more competitive battler." Lily said. Ash could only sigh after hearing them.

"Now instead we put on these amazing water shows for all the Cerulean citizens that are incredibly popular." Violet said.

"We also have more time to make us look more beautiful." Daisy said, "Don't worry I know exactly what you came here for. Oh Seel!"

From the pool came a Seel, the Sea Lion Pokémon, with its white body, black eyes, thick blubber. The Seel then stuck its tongue holding a small blue badge in the form of a water tear droplet. "You can take it, it's the Cascade Badge." Daisy said to Ash.

"I'd rather earn it in an official battle." Ash said.

"Just take it, we don't mind." Daisy said.

"Alright." Ash finally said after thinking it over. Just when he was to reach out and take it, he and the young ladies hear a loud voice from up the stands, "Hold it right there, Daisy! I won't you let handle gym badges easily like that."

Ash stopped and they all turned to see a very familiar girl standing in the doorway. _'Oh Arceus, not this stupid bitch again'_ Ash thought with a groan.

"Handing out badges again Daisy?" The girl said fiercely, glaring at the blonde haired girl.

"Misty." Daisy said, sounding surprised. "So you've come back."

"Have you become a Master Water Pokémon Trainer yet?" Violet asked teasingly, making Misty blush slightly.

"No not yet." Misty said hesitantly. Then she turned to Ash, "And you, why the hell are you here? You have to beat Pewter Gym first before you can challenge this gym."

"For your information," Ash sneered at her. "I beat Brock." He said as he showed her his Boulder Badge, immensely enjoying the shocked look that came upon her face.

"Just who the hell are you anyway?" He asked, as he put away his badge case.

"My name is Misty Waterflower, and I'm also a Cerulean Gym Leader. I'm the fourth Sensational Sister." Misty said with a smirk, after finally getting over her shock at the little boy actually beating Brock.

"Actually, we're three Sensational Sisters and one runt." Violet said with a coy smile, making Misty go red in the face.

"I mean we're beautiful and voluptuous, and you're just plain old scrawny and boy-ish looking." Lily said with a sexy smile, slightly laughing at the way Misty started to shake in pure rage. Ash was smirking and chuckling watching the stupid ginger get put down.

"Well little sis, welcome home and all, but have you accomplished your dream of becoming the world's best Water Pokémon Master?" Daisy says with a more cordial tone.

Misty sweatdrops at this and nervously scratches the back of her head and simply says, "Not yet. I came back because I heard you guys were simply handing out Badges without battling people for them. I'm not going let you ruin our family gym with how you run things."

Misty then points her finger at Ash and continues saying, "Just because my sisters give their gym badges out for free doesn't mean that I will. If you want the Cascade Badge, you'll have to battle me."

"Fine, I've been meaning to shut you up ever since I first met you." Ash said, with a grin on his face that absolutely infuriated Misty. She couldn't wait to trash this little brat and wipe that smug look off of his face.

Misty was standing on the red platform, while Ash, the challenger, was standing on the green platform. "What are the rules?" He asked.

"Simple, a two on two match, only one Pokémon each on the field. No time limit, and the battle ends when the two Pokémon of one side are unable to continue. Got it?" Misty responded.

"Yes." Ash says as he fingered one of the Pokeball's on his belt.

"Then let the battle begin!" Daisy said, acting as the referee as their normal referee had taken a vacation just last week.

Misty reached into her pocket and pulled out one of her Pokeballs, she threw it and said, "Misty calls, Staryu." Out of the Pokeball and in a flash appeared a brown star shaped Pokémon with a red jewel core known as Staryu.

Ash grabbed a Pokeball from his belt, threw it, and then said, "Blade, destroy her." Out of the ball came his shiny bug Pokémon, ready to battle. Everybody was caught off guard however, when Misty let out a loud shriek and started scooting away from the battle ground, staring at the Scyther with absolute fear in her eyes.

"OF ALL THE TYPES OF POKEMON YOU HAD TO HAVE, WHY THE **FUCK** DID IT HAVE TO BE A **BUG** TYPE!?" She shrieked. Her voice was so loud that it was hurting everyone's ears, even Staryu who didn't even have any ears. A dark smirk spread across Ash's face when he realized that he could humiliate the shit out of her with this.

"Blade, use Bug Buzz!" He ordered. Blade nodded his head as his wings started to rapidly vibrate, making a very high pitched whiny noise that had everybody covering their ears. Except, for Staryu who, as stated previously, did not have ears and was crying out in pain from the noise. Misty was in rocking herself in the cradle position with her hands over her ears and her eyes squeezed shut.

"Now, barrage Staryu with Night Slash and Slash!" He ordered, knowing that this match was going to be an easy victory as long as he had Blade out and Misty continued to act this way. Blade stopped making the noise with his wings and flew over towards Staryu and started to pound on it with his scythes. His left scythe was glowing a blackish-purple with a Night Slash while his right scythe was glowing white with a Slash attack. Blade continued to barrage Staryu for about 2 minutes straight before Staryu finally fell down, the red jewel in the center of its body was rapidly flashing, signifying that it was unconscious and needed to be healed soon.

Seeing that Misty was still rocking herself in a cradle with her eyes shut and her ears covered, Daisy went over towards her and touched her shoulder. Misty jumped a little when she was touched and was reluctant to open her eyes and was relieved to see that it was just her sister. "W-w-w-hat?" She asked, still shaken up from seeing that damned evil creature.

"His Scyther beat your Staryu. You lost the first round and need to recall your Pokémon." Daisy said before she walked back over to the referee's podium.

"WHAT?" Misty said, as the words finally registered in her head. She quickly got up and saw that her Staryu was lying face up in the water with its jewel rapidly flashing. She didn't dare look over towards her opponent, just in case she saw that devilish Pokémon again. "You cheating bastard! I'll show you not to cheat! Go, Starmie!"

After she had returned her downed Staryu, Misty threw out another Pokeball. Out of this one came a ten sided purple star Pokémon also with a red jewel in the center of its body. It was the evolved form of Staryu.

"Starmie, use Water Gun." She shouted. Starmie tipped its top star tip towards Blade and fired off a large stream of water at him.

"Blade, use Agility to dodge and power it into a Steel Wing!" Ash ordered. Blade sped around the Water Gun and hit Starmie in its 'face' with his silver glowing wing, knocking it off the platform and into the water.

"Starmie, stay in the water." Misty ordered, trying to think up a strategy. It was hard for her to fight this battle as she was continuously looking at the water, not wanting to glance up and spot Blade. She was going to have to fight this battle completely by sound.

"Blade, stay where you are and use Focus Energy." Ash said. Blade nodded his head and closed his eyes as he was surrounded by a faint white glow.

Misty knowing that Blade was currently fully concentrating on gathering energy, seized the opportunity. "Starmie, use Rapid Spin!" She shouted out. Starmie burst out of the water, rapidly spinning horizontally headed towards Blade. Starmie hit Blade directly in the chest but was surprised when Blade merely flinched slightly and skidded back only a couple of inches. Misty let out a cry of victory when she heard the sound of impact. Had she had the guts to look up, she would have been confused to see the satisfied look upon Ash's face.

"Blade, unleash all of your pent up power into your Counter attack!" Ash yelled out. Blade suddenly glowed red as he snapped his eyes open before he brought his arm back and swatted Starmie with all of the power he had. Starmie flew at high speed before it slammed into the stadium wall behind Misty. Misty's eyes snapped towards the wall and saw Starmie embedded in the wall with a large crack down the middle of its red jewel. Starmie slowly slid down the wall before it fell onto the ground, completely unconscious.

There was absolute silence in the entire gym. Misty was stunned at how bad of a state her Pokémon was in. Ash simply stood there in silence with a satisfied look on his face as he silently returned Blade to his ball. Lily, Daisy, and Violet were stunned silent at how bad and how fast Misty had been beaten. The silence only lasted a few moments before Mt. Misty finally erupted.

"THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL YOU JUST BEAT ME!" She screamed out as she finally returned Starmie and turned around to glare at Ash with absolute rage shown in her eyes. Her skin was bright red and she was shaking in barely controlled anger. "YOU BASTARD, THE ONLY REASON YOU WON WAS BECAUSE I WASN'T LOOKING! THAT'S CHEATING! YOU ARE NEVER GETTING THE CASCADE BADGE!"

"Look little girl," Ash said, angered at the fact that the little bitch was refusing to admit defeat and give him his badge. "It's not my fault that your fear of Bug Type Pokémon kept you from rightfully battling. I won fair and square, now, give me my damn badge."

"Go to hell, you little ass!" Misty screamed at him.

"Here you go." Daisy casually said, walking up to Ash and holding the badge between her fingers. Ash looked at her in surprise before he smiled and took the badge. Misty, however, blew her top.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? I JUST SAID THAT HE WASN'TGOING TO BE GETTING THE BADGE!" Misty screamed.

"He won fair and square, little sister." Daisy said, talking down to Misty as if she were talking to a little kid. "And besides, I'm the primary Gym Leader here and what I say goes. So if I say he gets the badge, then he gets the badge."

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Misty let off a shriek filled with pure rage as she ran out of the room, punching and kicking everything that was within arm's reach.

"Sorry about her." Daisy said, sheepishly scratching the back of her head in embarrassment. "Don't worry about her, we'll take care of it. But anyway, take the badge, you truly deserve it."

"Thanks Daisy." Ash said with a smile as he put it in his Badge case, right next to the Boulder Badge. As he was putting it away, he was surprised to feel a pair of lips up against his cheek. He looked up with a large blush on his face to see Daisy looking at him with a sexy smile on her face.

"Come back sometime soon cutie." Daisy said, giggling as Ash blushingly nodded his head and slowly walked out of the Gym with a hand on the cheek that Daisy had kissed.

"Oh my Arceus, Daisy. You little slut." Lily chuckled as she bumped shoulders with her sister.

"Whatever, he's cute and you can tell that he's going to become increasingly hotter the older he gets. I'm just staking my claim early." Daisy slyly said, drawing giggles from her 2 sisters.

**READ AND REVIEW**

ASH'S PKMN TEAM

**Latios/Ryujin:**

Lvl: 60

Moveset: Psychic, Psywave, Safegaurd, Dragons Breath, Protect, Luster Purge, Zen Head-butt, Recover, Ice Beam, Hyper Beam, Shadow Ball, and Dragon Claw.

**Pikachu/Thor:**

Lvl: 18

Moveset: Thundershock, Growl, Thunder Wave, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Mega Kick, and Volt Tackle.

**Gyrados/Umi:**

Lvl: 29

Moveset: Hyper Beam, Hydro Pump, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Thrash, Bite, Tackle, Twister, and Surf.

**Scyther/Blade:**

Lvl: 23

Moveset: Slash, Bug Buzz, Counter, Silver Wind, Night Slash, Quick Attack, Focus Energy, Pursuit, Agility, Wing Attack, Steel Wing.


	4. Chapter 4

**CH. 4**

_PREVIOUSLY_

_"Thanks Daisy." Ash said with a smile as he put it in his Badge case, right next to the Boulder Badge. As he was putting it away, he was surprised to feel a pair of lips up against his cheek. He looked up with a large blush on his face to see Daisy looking at him with a sexy smile on her face._

_"Come back sometime soon cutie." Daisy said, giggling as Ash blushingly nodded his head and slowly walked out of the Gym with a hand on the cheek that Daisy had kissed._

_"Oh my Arceus, Daisy. You little slut." Lily chuckled as she bumped shoulders with her sister._

_"Whatever, he's cute and you can tell that he's going to become increasingly hotter the older he gets. I'm just staking my claim early." Daisy slyly said, drawing giggles from her 2 sisters._

**CHAPTER BEGINS**

**3 1/2 WEEKS LATER**

Over the past 3 and a half weeks, Ash had spent time traveling and training. He had trained Umi and Blade a little bit to get more accustomed to them, how they fought, and their personalities. Umi was somewhat lazy and liked to just relax all the time. However, when it came to battling, she destroyed anything in her way of getting back to sleep with a rage like no other. Blade, on the other hand, loved to battle. He was always looking for ways to improve himself and become stronger, which is one of the main reasons why he wants to evolve. Through training, they had both learned new attacks. Blade only learned Fury Cutter, while Umi learned both Ice Fang and Dragon Rage. Very good moves for the both of them to learn.

He had mainly spent the majority of the week's training Thor, though. Ash had noticed that Thor was far behind the other 3 of Ash's Pokémon in terms of power, level, and skill. Ash had phoned home to his mother for information on how to train Pikachu's and how to teach them certain moves. Thor's levels had skyrocketed and he had also learned 3 new moves. Thor now also knew: Double Team, Thunder Wave, and Electro Ball. Surprisingly, it had not taken long for Thor to learn all of these moves. Thor was very eager to get stronger to catch up too his teammates. They had also found out that Thor had the hidden ability: Lightning Rod. Electric-type moves would all be drawn towards Thor. Electric-type moves will do no damage and Thor's very own electric-type moves would end up amplified. This would come in handy when he went to face the Vermillion City Gym Leader who specialized in Electric Types.

Ash had also caught 3 new Pokémon. Ironically enough, they were all 3 of the Kanto Starters that Professor Oak had denied him. 2 Days after leaving Cerulean City, Ash had stumbled upon a secret village of forest Pokémon that was protect by a girl named Melanie and a Bulbasaur. At first, Bulbasaur had attacked him thinking that he was trying to capture the Pokémon that were all around them. However, after explaining himself to Melanie, she had called off Bulbasaur to get him to stop.

He had learned that all of the Pokémon there had been previously owned by trainers before they were abandoned for whatever reason. Bulbasaur had become their unofficial protector. Ash, feeling sorry for all of the Pokémon, had spent the entire day there helping Melanie and the Pokémon. He helped build them all separate shelters. Foraged the forest for all kinds of berries for them to eat. And also helped improve Melanie's little wood cabin that she stayed in. Right when he was getting ready to leave, he had been challenged to a battle by Bulbasaur who wanted to see why he was different from other trainers and to see if Ash was worthy enough to become his new trainer. He easily defeated Bulbasaur with Thor and had welcomed a new member to his Team.

**XXXXX**

**Pokémon:** Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokémon.

**Level:** 14

**Height:** 2'08"

**Weight:** 18.3 lbs.

**Sex:** Male

**Type:** Grass/Poison

**Ability:** Overgrow

**Info:** For some time after its birth, it grows by gaining nourishment from the seed on its back.

**Attacks:** Tackle, Growl, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Stun Spore, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder.

**XXXXX**

Melanie had been over the moon with excitement. She had been trying to convince Bulbasaur for months to go out in the world and become a battler again as the village no longer needed a protector as no one, besides Ash, had stumbled across and disturbed the village in over 2 years. Ash had happily accepted Bulbasaur and had nicknamed him Forest. A fitting name for a powerful grass type Pokémon.

A week after obtaining Forest, he had stumbled across a trainer who was abandoning his Pokémon. The Pokémon was still inside of its ball and the guy stood there and cursed out the Pokémon because he thought it was too weak before he chucked the ball that it was in at a nearby rock as he walked away. While Ash did want to run after the Trainer and kick his ass for such a heartless act, he instead went and checked up on the newly abandoned Pokémon. As he released it from the Pokeball, coming out in a blue light further signifying it's abandonment, Ash was beyond shocked to discover that the Pokémon inside had been a Shiny Charmander.

That trainer must have been a damned fool to abandon something as rare as a shiny variant of one of the Kanto Starters. This thought was further confirmed when Ash scanned the Charmander with his Pokedex and saw all of the rare and powerful moves that he knew. That idiot had probably never known what moves Charmander possessed or just kept sending him up against Pokémon far above Charmander in terms of power.

Charmander had been really depressed upon finding out that his trainer had abandoned him and had started to cry right in front of him. Ash didn't know what to do so he sent out Ryujin to try and calm him down. Charmander had been slightly awestruck when he laid eyes upon the Legendary Dragon Type before he started tearing up again as he remembered his situation. Ash explained the situation to his starter, hoping that he would be able to get Charmander out of his funk. Ash doesn't know what Ryujin said, but whatever it was, it had Charmander looking at Ash as if he was Arceus himself.

He looked back at Ryujin, and once he received a nod from the Dragon Type, Charmander jumped up at Ash and hugged him as hard as he could. Ash didn't understand anything that was happening until Ryujin gestured towards Charmander and one of the Pokeball's on his waist. Charmander had wanted to be captured by Ash. Ash had smiled and removed an empty Pokeball from his pocket and captured the smiling Charmander who he had then nicknamed Drago.

**XXXXX**

**Pokémon:** Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon.

**Level:** 13

**Height:** 2'07"

**Weight:** 17.6 lbs.

**Sex:** Male

**Type:** Fire

**Ability:** Blaze

**Info:** The fire on the tip of its tail is a measure of its life. If healthy, its tail burns intensely.

**Attacks:** Flamethrower, Metal Claw, Bite, Flare Blitz*, Dragon Rush*, Dragon Dance*. (Please note, moves with this * symbol next to them are all Hereditary)

**Special Notice:** This Pokémon is what Pokémon professors refer to as a 'Shiny' Pokémon. This usually means that the Pokémon will be 1.5 to 3 times stronger than its normal species counterpart.

**XXXXX**

Ash had been overjoyed to receive another Shiny Pokémon and to now have a full team of 6 Pokémon. A week after catching Drago, Ash and Thor were walking down the road towards a town when they fell into a pitfall trap. He had hurt his back while Thor had hurt his tail when he landed on it the wrong way. It had taken him a while to climb out of the hole with Thor in his arms. Upon coming out, he discovered that the trap had apparently been set by 5 sunglass wearing Squirtle who were all currently laughing their asses off at him. Pissed off at the asshole Squirtle's, Ash had called out Umi and had her use her strongest Thunderbolt on all 5 of them. The Thunderbolt knocked out all 5 of the Squirtle and Ash, after thanking Umi and returning her, captured all of them. He kept the apparent leader of the gang, the one with the biggest shades, and sent the rest of the 4 to his mother to train (and beat the crap out of them for harming her baby).

Now right now, you might be wondering, how come Ash is able to carry more than 7 Pokémon? Well, since he made the deal with his mother about catching more Pokémon for her to breed, she had allowed him to be able to carry up to 12 Pokémon at a time. Now, it might seem like that would be impossible to keep track off and train all of them for normal trainers. But Ash was use to handling more than that when he was helping out his mom at the ranch. To help out with it all, Delia had sent her son a large black duffel bag filled with Pokémon food, nutrients, vitamins, and etc.

Now, back to Ash. Squirtle, while pissed that Ash had captured him and sent away his gang, had agreed to be a part of Ash's team and follow his orders as long as he never abandoned him like his past trainer did. Ryujin had helped him understand Squirtle by showing him memories of his past trainer. Squirtle's past trainer had fully released him only 4 battles after he had received him. When he didn't evolve, his trainer had gotten mad and demanded him to evolve. When Squirtle obviously couldn't force himself to evolve, his trainer had gotten even angrier and had broken Squirtle's Pokeball in half and walked off. Ryujin had shown Squirtle some of his memories of Ash and had shown him that Ash was nothing like his past trainer. While somewhat reluctantly, Squirtle had seen that Ash was a good trainer and had agreed to become his Pokémon. Seeing as this Squirtle had been the leader of his little gang, Ash had decided to nickname him, Boss.

**XXXXX**

**Pokémon:** Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokémon.

**Level:** 16

**Height:** 2'03"

**Weight:** 28.4 lbs.

**Sex:** Male

**Type:** Water

**Ability:** Torrent

**Info:** It shelters itself in its shell, and then strikes back with spouts of water at every opportunity.

**Attacks:** Water Gun, Skull Bash, Rapid Spin, Aqua Jet*, Bite, Whirlpool*. (Please note, moves with this * symbol next to them are all Hereditary)

**XXXXX**

Eight days after capturing his last Kanto Starter, Ash silently watched an exchange between a group of boys. He'd been traveling through an area full of mist when he came upon a boy running on a treadmill. He was surrounded by another group of boys who seemed to be asking him questions.

"What is the name of Pidgey's 2nd Evolution stage?" The red haired member of the group asked.

A puzzled frown came upon the boy running on the treadmill's face. He continued trying to keep up with the treadmill while thinking, but it seemed he wasn't too good at multi-tasking as he tripped over his own feet and tumbled from the treadmill in a heap at the group of boy's feet.

"I'm sorry, I forgot." The boy muttered timidly.

The group of boys surrounding him sighed in disappointment as the red haired one, the leader of the group Ash assumed, stepped forward. "You forgot? And you call yourself a PokéTech student? Well we don't want to study with the likes of you." He pointed out seriously.

Ash who was by this time leaning against the tree with his arms crossed spoke up startling them. "You know, I'm not exactly sure what's going on, but from my point of view it looks like you're bullying that kid."

The green haired kid spoke up after a few seconds, "There's nothing going on here, mind your own business. There's no room in our school for losers who don't even know Pidgey's evolved stage, we have to maintain standards."

Ash was nonplussed with his answer and shot back, "Well if your school is turning out guys like you it must to have pretty low standards."

"That's your opinion, you should keep it to yourself." The one with long black hair told him, before they all turned and headed away through the mist.

When they had walked into the distance Ash turned back to the boy he helped, "Bleh, PokeTech Academy, I remember when my mom asked me if I wanted to go." Ash muttered to himself.

The boy turned to Ash as he stood up. "Thank you. My name is Joe by the way." He told Ash

Ash was just about to respond when the fog cleared away and a huge luxurious school came into view, while a voice rang out. "Today's special class, fog battle technique's is now over, tomorrow will be snow competition secrets."

Ash pointedly ignored the kid's whining, if the kid didn't like it he should do something about it, but he did ask. "Mind giving me a tour? I could have come here a few years back but decided I wanted to travel as a Trainer instead, I'd like to see what's so great about it."

Joe gave Ash a small smile before replying, "Sure."

**.oOo.**

"At Pokémon Technical Institute, everything is graded by your skill as a Trainer." Joe lectured before continuing, "Even though I'm at the bottom of my class, I'm still more powerful than a Trainer with just two badges."

This seemed to piss off Ash. "So you're saying because I've only got two badges so far, you're Pokémon are more powerful than mine?"

Joe had his eyes closed as he answered. "Of course."

Ash grit his teeth and pulled a Pokeball from his belt. "Battle, now!" He all but demanded.

Joe smiled confidently. "You'll be sorry." He told Ash as he led him over to an open area in the room with a huge mat covering the floor.

Joe pulled a Pokeball out and threw it into the air. "Weepinbell, let's go!" He shouted as the grass type beamed onto the mat.

Ash couldn't stop himself from sneering, he could tell just by looking at it that the Weepinbell was barely out of its Bellsprout form. Throwing his own Pokeball into the air he ordered, "Boss, teach him a lesson." The Squirtle squad leader Ash caught just over a week ago appeared on the mat, arms crossed, with his black shades firmly in place as he looked at Weepinbell impassively.

Ash decided to start things off. "Boss, Water Gun!" Squirtle smirked before his cheeks puffed out and he opened his mouth before letting loose a large stream of water that crashed straight into Weepinbell and sent the plant Pokémon soaring.

Ash actually sweat dropped. Now he knew he was going to win, and easily at that, but he didn't expect the Weepinbell to be so weak that it could be taken out in one attack, a water attack at that.

"But Weepinbell's strong against Water Pokémon." Joe protested in shock. "So how did he lose?"

"True." A melodious voice spoke up from behind Joe. "But, your opponent has been traveling and training his Pokémon, it has far more battle experience than your Pokémon. You should have known that. You're an embarrassment to the whole school." Looking up Ash had to actively fight off his blush, as he saw one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever seen with the gang of boys from earlier behind her.

"Giselle." Joe muttered, still slightly shocked.

"I'm the top student at the beginning class at the most prestigious Pokémon School in the world, people always call me a star, but, I'm just Giselle." She preached arrogantly, as she flipped a piece of her hair. Trying, and succeeding, to look sexy.

Even though she was extremely pretty, Ash began to frown at her bitchy attitude. Between her and Misty he was starting to lose his respect for female Trainers, a feeling he didn't enjoy.

She walked up to Joe. "I want to help my classmates be the very best that they can be, to teach each other, respect each other and insure the Pokémon of tomorrow, but you're a weakling!" She sneered at him.

Joe looked like he was about to cry.

"You'd better get stronger fast, or before you know it your fellow students will turn their backs on you for good!" She continued where she left off, before turning and walking away.

"So much for friends. With friends like you guys who needs enemies?" Ash snorted.

Giselle stopped and gave out a small laugh, before reaching over to a trolley full of Pokeballs and grabbing one. "Against you're water Pokémon, I'll choose my dear Graveller." In a flash of light, the four armed boulder Pokémon appeared on the opposite side of Squirtle, who wasn't even paying attention.

"My Pokémon are at such an advanced level, they can even beat water Pokémon." Giselle told him, before Graveller jumped straight into the air, intent on crushing Squirtle.

Ash couldn't help his snort. Yes, maybe her Graveller could beat weak water Pokémon like Misty's, but against one as strong as his Squirtle? No contest. "Boss, their arrogance is annoying me, end it in one turn with your Aqua Jet." He ordered.

Squirtle looked up at the rapidly descending Graveller before he was surrounded in water and launched himself straight into the middle of its face. Graveller was launched straight back across the room, landing right beside the still out of it Weepinbell. It was unconscious before it even reached ground level though, the high pressure water jet knocking it for a loop. Boss landed back on the ground with a satisfied smirk on his face, happy at his first victory with his new and better trainer.

Ash gave them an easy smile as he returned Boss. "I may only have two badges, but I spent most of my time catching and training my Pokémon, they're on a whole other level from your Pokémon. Maybe we'll battle again someday when you actually travel and train like a proper Trainer. For now I'm just glad I refused to come to this shit hole." Ash told them as he turned and began walking away.

The group of boys and Joe were shocked speechless, unable to even comprehend Giselle being so completely and utterly outclassed.

If they were actually looking at Giselle, they would have saw her gazing at Ash's retreating back with Wide, starry eyes._ 'So...So...Cool...So dreamy!" _She squealed internally with a light blush across her face.

**4 DAYS LATER**

4 Days after his encounter at that crappy PokeTech School, Ash had finally made it to Vermillion City. After getting his Pokémon healed by Nurse Joy at the Pokémon Center, Ash found his way to the Vermillion City Gym.

"Welcome to the Vermilion Gym!" A tall, blonde man standing at the other end of the battle field said when Ash walked into the arena. He was wearing an old, worn, green military jacket, and dark sunglasses. "My name is Surge, but most people just call me the Lightning Lieutenant." Surge said, introducing himself.

Ash looked around, and noticed that the bleachers were empty. "Where is everybody?" he asked.

"My stadium is undergoing some renovations. I hope it isn't a problem. The last kid I battled wasn't too happy about it, he seemed to like the spotlight." Surge said.

"Was his name Gary?" Ash asked. Upon receiving a nod of confirmation, he sighed and shook his head. "Yeah, that dumbass always was one for attention."

"You a friend of his or something?" Surge asked.

"Hell No!" Ash sneered, clearly in disgust at the thought of being friends with that self-righteous douche. "I just grew up with the assholes."

"Oh... Well, that actually makes me quite glad. During the war, my Pokémon saved my life, and I see them all as friends. That kid, Gary... the way he treats Pokémon...it was disgusting." Surge said, and started drifting off into thought before he shook his head. "Sorry, you wanted to battle right?"

"Yes sir." Ash respectfully said. Happy that he actually had finally come across a Gym Leader who wasn't a huge douche or a PMSing bitch to their opponents.

"Alright then." Surge said, and made a loud whistling noise using his fingers.

A man came to the edge of the railing on the upper bleachers. "Yes, Lt. Surge?" the man asked. "Oh, do we have a challenger?" he asked.

"Yes we do." Lt. Surge answered.

"J-just a second." the man said and disappeared for a moment. "Alright then." he said, holding a paper in his hand. **"This battle will be between the challenger Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, and the Gym Leader of Vermilion, Lt. Mat Surge. Each trainer may use three Pokémon each, but only the challenger may make substitutions. The Gym Leader may make the first decision in his Pokémon, and then the challenger may make the first move."** the Indigo referee called.

"How'd he know my name?" Ash questioned.

"Your Pokedex registered in my Gym. It registers whenever you get into a battle. That's how you win your prize money. It's also how the League actually knows that you earned your Badge instead of just stealing it or buying it off of someone else." Surge answered for him as he unclipped a Pokeball from his waist.

"Go Pikachu!" Surge called, tossing the Pokeball into the air. The yellow mouse-like Pokémon appeared in a flash of light.

"Well, looks like this is going to be a Battle of the Pikachu's." Ash smirked as Thor jumped from his shoulders and glared at his fellow growling Pikachu.

"**Let the battle begin!"** The referee said.

"Alright Thor, start things off with Quick Attack!" Ash ordered as Thor shot off towards Surge's Pikachu.

"Aww, you nicknamed your Pikachu? That's cute." Surge smirked. "Pikachu, dodge with Double Team."

Surge's Pikachu smirked as it glowed white briefly before multiple copies of it appeared all over the field. Thor went straight through one of the after images where the original Pikachu once was. He then looked around and got confused at seeing that his opposition had somehow multiplied.

"Thor, use Thunder Wave to find the real one!" Ash ordered. Thor closed his eyes and was surrounded by a yellow electric glow as a wave of lightning burst from his body and struck all of the enemy Pikachu's. All of the fake Pikachu's dispersed as the real Pikachu cried out in pain as it was now paralyzed.

"Okay, hit was struck by the lightning and didn't absorb it. So he doesn't have Lightning Rod meaning that Electric attacks are safe to use." Ash muttered to himself before he yelled out his next attack. "Thor, hit him with a Volt Tackle."

Thor starter running towards Pikachu as he surrounded in a golden cloak of electricity. He rammed into Surge's scared Pikachu and kicked up a large explosion of dust. The dust settled a few minutes later to show Surge's Pikachu unconscious on the ground, covered in scratches and bruises, and Thor standing over him with a smirk on face at his victory before he grimaced and held his stomach due to the backlash from using Volt Tackle.

"**Pikachu is no longer able to battle! This round goes to the challenger and his Pikachu! Lt. Surge, please send out your next Pokémon."** The referee announced.

"Wow." Surge blinked. "Never been beat that fast before." He then returned Pikachu to his Pokeball before he released a Voltorb. Ash decided to stick with Thor.

"**Let the battle begin!" **

"Voltorb, use Sonic Boom!" Lt. Surge commanded of his Pokémon. Voltorb began to spin its round body at a high speed, sending a harsh sound wave crashing into Thor. Thor skidded back across the ground and stopped in front of Ash.

"You alright?" Ash asked. Thor nodded his head as he got up and glared at the smug looking Voltorb. "Use Quick Attack and move it into a Mega Punch!"

Thor zoomed towards Voltorb surrounded by a white glow. As he was rushing towards his opponent, Thor's fist glowed a powerful white color as he brought it back and slammed it, full speed, into a wide eyed Voltorb. Thor's fist slammed into Voltorb's face and sent it crashing into the wall behind Surge. Voltorb slowly emerged from the wall, obviously in pain with a large scorch mark/bruise on its metal face.

"Voltorb, use Tackle!" Surge ordered, trying to get back in the game and not be manhandled by a little kid. Voltorb rolled at a fast speed towards Thor trying to nail its enemy with the last bit of its strength.

"Dodge and plant Voltorb in the ground with an Iron Tail!" Ash yelled out. As Voltorb neared Thor, Thor side stepped the attack, hopped into the air, and brought it down upon Voltorb. Half of Voltorb's Pokeball shaped body became embedded in the ground. Voltorb let out a low moan of pain as it squeezed its eyes shut in pain.

"Hurry and use Self-Destruct!" Surge shouted out, seeing how close Thor was standing to his Voltorb's downed form. Voltorb immediately started glowing with an angry red glow. Thor didn't have enough time to move out of the blast zone before Voltorb exploded in a blinding and loud blast. The explosion kicked up a large dust cloud that obscured the field from view. When the cloud finally cleared enough for them to see the field, it showed that both Pokémon were down and out.

"**Both Pokémon are unable to battle. Trainers return your Pokémon. Lt. Surge, please send out your last Pokémon. And challenger, please send out your next Pokémon."** The referee said. Surge returned Voltorb to his Pokeball while Ash went out onto the field and picked up Thor.

"You did great buddy." He said as he sprayed Thor with a Super Potion to heal some of the bruises. Thor woke up with a grimace from the pain of the potion. Ash sat him down on the ground to rest and recover as he grabbed a Pokeball from his belt and threw it out. "Let's go, Drago!"

Out the ball emerged his shiny Charmander with a flaming roar. Drago looked across the field at the Pokémon Surge had sent out to come face to face with a large mean looking Raichu. The Raichu sneered at Drago with his cheeks sparking with wild electricity. Drago glared at Raichu with flames peeking out of the corners of his mouth. Surge's eyebrows shot up into his hairline as his eyes popped open after laying eyes upon Drago. It took him a minute before he snapped out of it and put on his game face. He looked over at his referee and saw that he had the same look on his face as Surge just had. Surge snapped his fingers to get the referee's attention before he signaled for him to get on with it.

"**Let the battle begin!" **The referee said, after he regained his composure.

"Raichu, start things off with Thunderbolt!" Surge yelled out. Raichu's cheeks lit up with even more electricity as a large bolt of lightning came off of his body and shot towards Drago.

"Drago, use Metal Claw on the attack and stick your foot in the ground!" Ash hurriedly yelled out. Drago, knowing exactly what his master wanted, pointed his shining silver claws towards the oncoming Thunderbolt and hurriedly dug his foot in the ground as they struck his claws and coursed through his body straight into the ground. Drago only received minor damage from the attack. After a few seconds, Raichu finally cut his attack, slightly panting.

"Smart move kid." Surge praised. "Raichu use Swift."

Raichu opened his mouth and let out a shower of golden stars that zoomed across the field and impacted against Drago's skin, setting off small explosions all over his body. Drago let out a small cry as he was sent flying back from the multiple explosions. He landed 5 feet away from his original position and immediately got back up and growled at the smug looking Raichu.

"Drago, use Dragon Dance." Ash ordered. Drago closed his eyes and started moving his body back and forward as dark-red and dark-blue energies swirled around him before they settled into his skin. Dragon Dance had raised Drago's speed and attack power. Drago grinned viciously at Raichu as his eyes glowed slightly red.

"Use Dragon Rush!" Ash ordered. Drago was now surrounded by a fiery purple dragon shaped aura as he zoomed across the field and shoulder tackled Raichu and sent him sprawling across the field and stopped at the feet of Surge. Raichu slowly stood up, glaring at Drago the entire way up.

"Raichu, hit him with a Thunder!" Surge yelled out, getting angry at being tossed around by this kid and his Pokémon. Raichu cheeks went wild with electricity as he gathered up massive amounts of power before he released it all into one massive bolt of electricity that was headed straight for a wide eyed Drago.

"Drago, use Flare Blitz and try and power through it." Ash yelled out, fearing for his Pokémon. Drago roared as he was surrounded by a bright blue fire and jumped up into the air, charging towards the giant bolt of electricity. When Drago came into contact with it, he let loose a loud scream of pain. This was the worst pain he had ever been in in his short life. It was even worse than that one time his former Trainer had sent him up against a fully trained veteran Blastoise. But, he would endure it. He would endure it because his new master had faith in him and was rooting for him to pull through this and become the victor. He had been inside of the Thunder attack for a few seconds now and Drago had more than enough of it already. So, with renewed strength, Drago forced more power into his Flare Blitz and burst through the attack and crashed into a surprised Raichu.

"You're awesome, Drago!" Ash cheered with a smile as he saw Raichu go flying back across the field again. Drago was barely standing as electricity arched around his battered and bruised body. But he had a satisfied smile on his face as he watched his downed opponent try and fail to get back to his feet. Drago slowly made his way over to Raichu who was still trying to make his way to his feet. Raichu peered up at the smirking Drago with a scared look on his face.

"Drago, finish him off with a Metal Claw!" Ash said with a smirk on his face. Drago's fist glowed a shiny silver as he brought it back and slammed it into Raichu's face, rendering him unconscious.

"**Raichu is unable to battle. Charmander is the winner. Lt. Surge is out of useable Pokémon. Therefore, winner of this battle is Ash Ketchum!"** Shouted the referee, bringing a large smile to Ash's and Drago's faces.

"Alright, we did it Drago!" Ash cheered as he went over and hugged Drago, mindful of his injuries. He was surprised when Drago lit up in a white glow and seems to start to grow. Ash let go off Drago and looked at him in wonder. When the light died down, there in Drago's place was golden skinned Charmeleon who was smirking at Ash.

"Awesome, you evolved." Ash congratulated Drago. Thor, who was finally healed enough to move, was right by his feet cheering on Drago as well. Drago hugged Ash before he was returned to his Pokeball.

"Well damn." Surge muttered, as he returned Raichu to his Pokeball. "I've never been beat that bad before. Nice job kid. You've got a lot of potential. You definitely deserve this Thunder Badge."

"Thanks Surge." Ash said, as he accepted the badge and put it into his badge case. Ash then left the gym, waving to Surge as he made his way to the Pokémon Center to get his Pokémon fully healed. After this, he thinks he deserved a small break.

**READ AND REVIEW**

POKEMON MOVES AND INFO

**(Shiny) Latios/Ryujin:**

Lvl: 66

Ability: Levitate, Damage dealing Ground-type moves have no effect on this Pokémon. Cannot be trapped by Arena Trap ability. Takes no damage from Spikes.

Gender: Male

Moveset: Psychic, Psywave, Safegaurd, Dragons Breath, Protect, Luster Purge, Zen Head-butt, Recover, Ice Beam, Hyper Beam, Shadow Ball, Dragon Claw, Dragons Dance, Shadow Claw.

**Pikachu/Thor:**

Lvl: 28

Ability: 1.) Static, The opponent has a 30% chance of being induced with PARALYZE when using an attack that requires physical contact, against this Pokémon. 2.) Lightning Rod, Electric-type moves are drawn to this Pokémon. Electric-type moves will do no damage and the Pokémon's SP ATK is raised one stage.

Gender: Male

Moveset: Thunder Shock, Growl, Thunder Wave, Quick Attack, Mega Kick, Volt Tackle, Double Team, Thunder Wave, Electro Ball, Iron Tail, Shock Wave.

**Gyrados/Umi:**

Lvl: 35

Ability: Intimidate, upon entering battle, the opponent's Attack lowers one stage. In a Double Battle, both opponents' Attack is lowered. Pokémon with the Clear Body, Hyper Cutter, or White Smoke ability are unaffected. In a link battle, if both sides switch on the same turn, and first player sends out a Pokémon with Intimidate, the opponent's Attack will be lowered before the opponent's Pokémon switches.

Gender: Female

Moveset: Hyper Beam, Hydro Pump, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Thrash, Bite, Tackle, Twister, Surf, Dragon Rage, Ice Fang.

**(Shiny) Scyther/Blade:**

Lvl: 29

Ability: Swarm, when HP is below 1/3rd, Bug's power increases to 1.5 times.

Gender: Male

Moveset: Slash, Bug Buzz, Counter, Silver Wind, Night Slash, Quick Attack, Focus Energy, Pursuit, Agility, Wing Attack, Steel Wing, Fury Cutter.

**Bulbasaur/Forest: **

Lvl: 18

Ability: Overgrow, when HP is below 1/3rd, Grass's power increases to 1.5 times.

Gender: Male

Moveset: Tackle, Growl, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Stun Spore, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Power Whip, Synthesis.

**(Shiny) Charmeleon/Drago:**

Lvl: 19

Ability: Blaze, when HP is below 1/3rd, Fire's power increases to 1.5 times.

Gender: Male

Moveset: Flamethrower, Metal Claw, Bite, Outrage, Flare Blitz, Dragon Dance.

**Squirtle/Boss:**

Lvl: 19

Ability: Torrent, when HP is below 1/3rd, Water's power increases to 1.5 times.

Gender: Male

Moveset: Water Gun, Skull Bash, Rapid Spin, Aqua Jet, Bite, Whirlpool.


	5. Chapter 5

**CH. 5**

_**MUST READ:**_

**Hello, readers and writers of ! In case you've been wondering why I haven't updated this story in so long, if you had bothered to visit my page, you would have seen that I was at BOOT CAMP! You can't update your fanfics when your busy getting your soldier on! Also, I got hit with an extreme case of writers block when it comes to this story. Also, January 2****nd**** was the first time I've worked on this story since I last updated it. Anyway, just wanted to let y'all know what was up and to explain my absence. **

_PREVIOUSLY_

_"__**Raichu is unable to battle. Charmander is the winner. Lt. Surge is out of useable Pokémon. Therefore, winner of this battle is Ash Ketchum!"**__ Shouted the referee, bringing a large smile to Ash's and Drago's faces._

_"Alright, we did it Drago!" Ash cheered as he went over and hugged Drago, mindful of his injuries. He was surprised when Drago lit up in a white glow and seems to start to grow. Ash let go off Drago and looked at him in wonder. When the light died down, there in Drago's place was golden skinned Charmeleon who was smirking at Ash._

_"Awesome, you evolved." Ash congratulated Drago. Thor, who was finally healed enough to move, was right by his feet cheering on Drago as well. Drago hugged Ash before he was returned to his Pokeball._

_"Well damn." Surge muttered, as he returned Raichu to his Pokeball. "I've never been beat that bad before. Nice job kid. You've got a lot of potential. You definitely deserve this Thunder Badge."_

_"Thanks Surge." Ash said, as he accepted the badge and put it into his badge case. Ash then left the gym, waving to Surge as he made his way to the Pokémon Center to get his Pokémon fully healed. After this, he thinks he deserved a small break._

**CHAPTER STARTS**

2 Weeks after defeating Surge for his Thunder Badge found Ash and Thor standing outside of the Saffron City Gym ready to earn his Marsh Badge. Several interesting things had happened over the past 2 weeks leading up to now.

Ash had done some research on The Saffron City Gym Leader and had found out that for the past 10 years, the Gym Leader Sabrina had for some reason been showing no amount of mercy towards her opponents. She would utterly destroy her opponents and use her psychic abilities to transform them, into toys or Pokémon for her to play with. She had gone completely off her rocker. The League had, somehow, not heard about this yet, so nothing had been done about it. Everybody who had gone up against her had either been teleported out of the city in embarrassment or been turned into some object of amusement for her before she turned them back and kicked them out of her city.

Ash was scared to use any of his other Pokémon on her. He was afraid that she would deliver a crippling injury against one of them as she had become to be known for. And there was also the fact that people had reported that Sabrina never said a single word during the battles and had been baffled as to why. It was painfully obvious to Ash that Sabrina was using her psychic powers to read her opponents mind and speak to her Pokémon, thus allowing her an easy victory every time. But today was going to be different! Because it was now Ryujin's debut battle!

With Ryujin being half Psychic Type, he would be able to protect Ash's thoughts from Sabrina and they would be able to use her own tactic against her. With Ryujin being a legendary Pokémon, he was an immensely more powerful psychic than Sabrina ever could be. He would be able to prevent and counteract anything Sabrina might try and do. Also didn't hurt that Dragon types had a slight resistance against Psychic types.

Ash had also really lucked out when he stumbled upon a move tutor on his way to Saffron City. For quite the hefty price, Ash had been able to get the tutor to teach all of his Pokémon some new moves. He had been able to get him to teach Ryujin; Toxic and Return. Umi had been taught Payback and Dark Pulse. Thor had been taught Shock Wave and Swift. Blade had learned Morning Sun. Forest was taught Power Whip and Synthesis. Drago hadn't been taught anything as he instead focused on getting used to his new body and how much more power his moves held. And Boss had been taught Aqua Ring and Iron Defense. It had cost Ash a very pretty penny but it was definitely worth it. Sabrina was going to be his toughest challenge yet to come.

Ash then started to walk towards the gym when he was startled as a man suddenly appeared in front of him in a blue flash. The man was wearing a dark red jogging outfit. He wore a green ball cap. He had a stern face with a dark grey beard. He stared strongly at Ash, like he was peering into his soul. Ash flinched at this then shook it off.

"Are you here to challenge Sabrina?" The man suddenly asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to fight Sabrina. Why, is there a problem?" Ash said with a frown.

"If you ever want to get into the Indigo League Conference, young man, I suggest you go to another gym. Sabrina is way too strong for newbie trainers like you whether you think your strong or not." The man stated with a snort. Ash glared and looked the man in the eye. The man did and did a double take. He swore Ash's eyes glowed blue for a second then the glow disappeared. The man thought it was him seeing things.

"I'm fighting Sabrina, old man. I haven't come all this way just to have some creepy old man telling me what I can and can't do." Ash said angrily and walked towards the gym with a huff. What the hell was with people putting him down? It seemed that besides his mother, Lt. Surge, and several other people he's met over the course of his journey, everybody he's met has been an asshole or a bitch to him. Always telling him that he was weak and should give up his dreams of being a Pokémon Master. Well, he was going to prove all of them wrong. Whatever doubts Ash had about himself facing Sabrina were now all gone and replaced with determination and confidence. With his new found confidence, Ash stepped up to the gym doors and pushed his way in.

Once inside, he saw a bunch of people working on some psychic stuff. Majority of them were bending spoons while the rest were levitating themselves off the ground. One guy saw Ash and told him to follow him. He led him throughout the gym after telling them what this place was and demonstrated his own psychic powers by bending a spoon while just holding it.

Once they got to the battle arena, the guy who led him there left as quickly as possible. Ash looked at the gym leader known as Sabrina. She was a very beautiful looking girl with crimson-red colored eyes and long dark green hair wearing a red long-sleeved Chinese blouse, black knee-length skirt and thigh length black boots. Sitting in her lap was a tiny little girl with features similar to Sabrina. She was wearing a white sundress, white dress shoes, and a white gardening hat with a red band around the top that cast a shadow over her eyes. She had a very creepy smile on her face that slightly unnerved Ash. Sabrina's face and voice was emotionless as she spoke.

"So you are the one who came to challenge me? Foolish." She stated. The little girl in her lap started giggling madly.

"I'd love to have a match." The little girl said, slightly insane. "But, if you lose. You'll have to be my friends and let me play with you!" The girl said firmly looking straight at Ash as she said this.

"Uh…... Okay?" Ash said with a confused look upon his face. He wasn't expecting whatever this was. The little girl then held out her hands and, in a blue flash, appeared a normal looking Pokeball. In a bright flash of white, out emerged a Kadabra.

"Showtime." Ash muttered underneath his breath, after scanning Kadabra with his Pokedex. He then grabbed Ryujin's Pokeball off his belt, and after a quick prayer to Victini for luck, he threw the Pokeball. "Let's go Ryujin!"

In another flash of white, out came Ryujin. Floating there in his draconian magnificence. The little girl in Sabrina's lap let out a gasp in shock at seeing him. Sabrina herself finally showed some sort of emotion besides expressionless when her eyes opened wide in surprise and her eyebrows shot up into her hairline. Ash smirked to himself as he knew that they never saw this coming and that they more than likely don't have plan on how to beat something like Ryujin.

"Are you going to keep sitting there looking stupid, or, are you going to battle?" Ash said with a smirk, bringing Sabrina out of her stupor. She glared at Ash before she nodded her head.

"No matter what Pokémon you have, I will still win this." She coldly said. Kadabra's eyes then glowed as multi-colored rings shot out of them headed straight towards Ryujin. A move Ash recognized as Psybeam.

"You ready, buddy?" Ash said, mentally. One of the strategies Ash had come up with when it came to this battle was to take Sabrina's own strategy and use it against her. Meaning, only communicate using Telepathy. Receiving an affirmative 'coo' in reply, Ash started giving out orders. "Use Psywave to throw off his attack and then launch a Shadow Ball at him."

Ryujin's eyes glowed a bright blue as a pulse of Psychic energy flew from his body and intercepted Kadabra's Psybeam, causing it to flinch. Ryujin's claws then glowed a dark-purple as a small ball formed in between them before it quickly grew to the size of a basketball. He then threw his arms out and, in the blink of an eye, the Shadowball had already zipped across the field and collided with Kadabra. It collided with its chest and exploded, sending Kadabra flying back across the field and slammed into the wall behind a wide eyed Sabrina. When the dust cloud cleared up, it showed Kadabra slumped up against the wall with its eyes scrunched up in pain. It took a couple of seconds before Kadabra was able to get up off the wall and teleported itself back onto the field.

Sabrina's eyes then started glowing and Ash could feel something envelope his brain. Looks like she finally decided to go into his head. But, luckily for Ash, Ryujin saw her eyes glow and felt the Psychic energy coming off of her and going towards Ash. Knowing what she was doing, Ryujin used his own Psychic powers to knock her Psychic energy off of him and then used it to shield Ash. Seeing that her attack didn't work, greatly shocked Sabrina.

'_This has never happened before. What's going on?'_ Sabrina thought to herself, frantic.

She shook her head, trying to get herself back in the game. She then reconnected with Kadabra and issued an attack. Kadabra teleported behind Ryujin and slammed an electric covered fist into one of Ryujin's wings, eliciting a small scream of discomfort from him.

"Thunderpunch, huh?" Ash thought. "Hurry and grab him with Psychic, then hit him with a Shadowclaw!"

Ryujin, acting fast used Psychic and grabbed a hold of Kadabra, keeping him in place. His claws then started glowing as 3 dark-purple blades extended from them. He then let Kadabra escape from his Psychic as he slashed him 2 times and sent him flying once again across the field. Kadabra stood up on shaking legs as he glared at Ryujin with pure rage in its eyes. It then sat down and closed its eyes as its body then started glowing a bright green. Ash could see that some of its injuries were disappearing.

"Shit, it's using Recover." Ash realized. "Before he fully recovers, hit him with a Hyperbeam."

Ryujin opened his mouth as a bright orange light could be seen coming from his throat. With a loud roar, he unleashed a powerful beam of dark-orange and red energy from his mouth and it struck the still sleeping Kadabra, setting off a big explosion and kick up a dust cloud. It took a few minutes for the dust cloud to finally dissipate. When it did, to the surprise of every one watching, Kadabra was still somehow on his feet. But, he was covered with even more bruises then before he had used Recover. Ash was impressed, but, he decided that it was finally time to end this battle. However, before he could call out a command, Kadabra's eyes glowed as he lifted up his spoon, which Ash just now noticed it was holding, it then used its Psychic energy and grabbed Ryujin before throwing him into the ground with everything he had. Ryujin hit the floor of the gym pretty hard, making spider web cracks and causing him to cry out in pain. Ash could tell that that was all Kadabra had because after his eyes and spoons stopped glowing, it dropped down to its knees, breathing heavily. Ryujin floated up from the ground, glaring bloody murder at the exhausted and bruised Kadabra.

"Ready to finish this, buddy?" Ash asked. He received an aggressive roar in confirmation causing him to smile. "Alright, finish him off with Luster Purge!"

Ryujin roared as his body was surrounded by a deep-violet glow and rushed towards a wide eyed Kadabra. He rammed into Kadabra, which caused another big explosion and kicked up another dust cloud. When the dust finally cleared up enough to allow everyone to see through it, they saw that Kadabra was unconscious and Ryujin was floating over him with a victorious look upon his face.

"Way to go, Ryujin! We won!" Ash cheered, finally vocalizing his words. Now that the battle was over with, there was no need to keep up the Psychic communication. Ash rushed over to his starter and gave him a hug.

"I….. Lost?" Sabrina whispered to herself in disbelief. She stood up from her chair and set down the no-longer smiling little girl. She slowly made her way down onto the field and to her unconscious Kadabra. She knelt down and lifted Kadabra into her lap. She looked over at Ash and saw the way he was interacting with his mysterious Pokémon she had never seen before and was confused. She watched the interaction with interest. She tilted her head at his actions, never knowing how to handle these types of situations or the emotions. She looked down at her Kadabra and carefully cradled his head in her lap, with a small smile on her face. Had anybody been paying attention to the little girl that Sabrina had held in her lap during the battle, they would have seen that the little girl was smiling as she slowly faded away.

Sabrina softly stroked her Kadabra's head as he murmured to her. She then returned him to his Pokeball for a well-deserved rest.

"Sabrina? She's showing emotion?" Came a voice from behind Ash. He turned around and saw the old man he saw before he had entered the gym. He was staring at Sabrina in pure shock.

"Daddy?" Sabrina said in confused shock. Ash was surprised by the emotion she was showing. Instead of being cold and emotionless, she was actually showing emotions like a normal person.

The man nodded his head as he held up his arms with a small smile on his face. Sabrina looked reluctant at first but then broke her resolve and took of full speed towards her father. She wrapped her arms around her father and hugged him tightly. The man smiled as he tightened his embrace around his lost daughter. He turned to the one who broke her out of her shell and mouthed a silent thank you to a confused Ash. Ash blinked in shock, wondering what the hell was going on.

Letting go off his daughter, the man came over to Ash with Sabrina following close behind. "I can't thank you enough, young man!"

"Why are you thanking me?" Ash asked. "All I did was battle and beat her."

"You made her feel emotions." He said. "My Sabrina hasn't felt emotions since she first discovered her powers 10 years ago when she was 5 years old."

"Bu the emotion I made her feel was despair." Ash said, still confused.

"I can see that, but, no matter the emotion, you still made her feel her emotions." The man said, with a smile as he put a hand atop Sabrina's head.

"Thank you, Ash." Sabrina said with a smile on her face, bringing a blush to Ash's face. She then reached into her pocket and fished out a Badge which she then handed to him.

"You've truly earned the Marsh Badge and my eternal gratitude." She said, before she surprised everyone there by leaning in a giving Ash a small kiss on his cheek. "Come back some time soon."

Ash walked out of the gym his fourth badge and a large smile on his face with a blush on his cheeks. He was trying his hardest to ignore Thor and Ryujin's giggling and teasing.

**1 WEEK LATER**

The past week had been rather uneventful for Ash. He had avoided all cities as he decided to camp out and get a closer connection between him and his Pokemon. He had spent all of the time traveling from Saffron City to Celadon City training and relaxing with all of his Pokemon. He was rather productive this week however as he had managed to get all of them to level up higher. Although their levels were high enough for them to evolve, Boss and Forrest still didn't evolve. For Boss, it was a matter of him not feeling tough enough to evolve yet. He wanted to get even stronger before he decided to go to that stage of his life. With Forrest, he simply didn't want to evolve. Like, not at all. Ash didn't really understand why but he didn't question him which made Forrest even happier with being his Pokemon.

So now, after a week of traveling and training, we now find Ash standing in front of the Celadon City Gym. When arriving in the city, Ash had decided that he was going to hurry up and get his badge before he decided to explore the city and enjoy himself. And like always, Ash had done his research on the Gym and the Gym Leader, Flower Maiden Erika. She was a Grass-Type Pokemon trainer whose main Pokemon was a Gloom. She also owned a nearby perfume shop. One of the black marks against Erika that discouraged people from coming to battle her was that if you insulted her perfume, she had been known to refuse people gym battles because of it. She had already received 2 warnings about this from the Pokemon League and if she receiver another, they would come and shut down her Gym. Ash was hoping this didn't happen before he had a chance to battle her for a badge. Well, here goes nothing!

"Excuse me, young man." A voice came from behind Ash, stopping him in his tracks just as he had taken a step towards the Gym doors. Turning around, he saw a Nurse Joy standing there. Except, she wasn't dressed in a nurses garb like all of the other Nurse Joy's. Instead, she was wearing a white woman's business suit with pink dress shoes and a pink dress shirt. On the front of her left breast coat pocket was the symbol for the Pokemon League. Ash also saw that in her hands was a clipboard with some papers.

"Yes?" He asked politely, wandering what she wanted with him.

"Are you about to challenge this Gym for a Badge?" She politely asked.

"Yes." He confirmed.

"I was wondering if it wouldn't trouble you too much to allow me to watch the battle." She asked him, surprising Ash. "You see, I'm with the Pokemon League and I was sent here to evaluate Erika on how she ran her Gym due to how many complaints we've been receiving in the past year."

"As long as I still get to battle her for a chance to win a badge, I'm okay with it." Ash said. Joy smiled as she nodded her thanks. They both then walked into the gym and were immediately struck with a strong stench of perfume. It was so strong that it brought Thor down off of Ash's shoulder and had him on the ground holding his nose in terrible pain. Ash and Joy were also affected by it as they held their noses in disgust and could feel headaches coming on. Ash pulled his shirt up and over his nose as he bent down and picked up Thor. With his other hand he fished out his Pokeball.

"This is for your own good, buddy." Ash said, as he returned Thor to his Pokeball for the first time since he got him. He turned around as saw that Joy had pulled out a white mask that you usually see surgeons wearing during surgery and had put it on. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out another one before giving it to Ash. He nodded his head in thanks as he held his breathe and put it on.

They then made their way to the front desk and found a teenage girl sitting there casually flipping through a magazine. Both of them wondered how she was just casually sitting there reading a magazine without going into coughing fits. Hearing their footsteps, the girl looked up with a smile that she instantly dropped upon seeing them wearing mask.

"So, you've got a problem with how our Gym smells?" She asked them, angrily. "Well then, you can just like leave!"

"I came here for a Gym Battle." Ash firmly stated. Not wanting to put up with her crap.

"Well that's too bad, brat." She said, sticking her tongue out at him. "Now, get lost."

"This isn't making your Gym look any better, little girl." Joy said, writing something down on her clipboard.

"And who the hell are you, grandma?" The girl asked, rudely.

"I'm the Representative sent by the Pokemon League to evaluate Celadon City Gym." Joy coldly responded back, causing the girl to immediately pale in fright. "Now, get off your ass and go get your Gym Leader and tell her she has a challenger."

The girl didn't say anything as she jumped up and frantically ran off to go get Erika. Ash and Joy walked through a pair of double doors that were labeled 'Battlefield'. The entire floor of the gym was covered in grass, plants and small trees'. They heard a door open on the other side of the field and saw the same girl from earlier walking out of the door followed by 10 other teenage and preteen girls and a beautiful young woman wearing a yellow flower print kimono. She looked across the field at Ash with an expression that immediately let them all know that she thought she was better than him.

"So, you're the kid threating my girls." Erika sneered. "For someone as puny as you, I'll make this a 3-on-3 battle."

"Fine by me, bitch." Ash sneered, enraging Erika. How dare this little shit-stain of a trainer call her such a vulgar name! He should be bowing down to someone of her status. A Gym Leader should be worshipped by normal trainers such as him. She was going to destroy him and put him and that bitch league representative in their places.

"This should be easy." She said, with a dark smirk upon her face as she pulled out a Pokeball from her sleeves. "Go, my darling Weepinbell."

"Let's go, Umi!" Ash shouted, throwing out his Pokeball.

"Awe, you nicknamed your Pokemon, how pathetic." Erica sneered. "What is it? A pathetic little- OH MY FUCKING GOD!"

Erika's scream was brought forth by the emergence of Ash's massive Gyarados, which let out a ferocious roar upon being let out of her ball. Her roar shattered the windows in the Gym, allowing the room to start to air out.

"**L-l-l-let th-the b-b-battle b-begin."** The girl from the front desk stuttered out, acting as the stand-in referee. She along with everyone else in the Gym besides Ash and Joy were shocked and scared out of their minds that this kid had a fucking Gyarados! Joy just stared at Gyarados in complete shock as her pen blazed across the clipboard.

"Umi, knock it out with a Hydro Pump." Ash smirked, upon seeing every bodies faces. Umi roared as she unleashed a powerful stream of pressurized water towards the quivering wide-eyed Weepinbell. The attack blasted Weepinbell into the ground, creating a deep hole. Once Umi let up on her attack, it showed a completely drenched and knocked out Weepinbell half way buried into the Gym floor.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Erika shouted, as she returned Weepinbell to his Pokeball. "You think just cause you've got a damn Gyarados that you're going to plow straight through my Gym? You must be out your damn mind! Go, Victreebell!"

"Too easy." Ash said, enjoying as Erika started to grit her teeth. "Umi, light it up with a Thunderbolt!"

Umi roared again as her whiskers sparked with electricity and a large bolt of lightning shot off of them and collided with Victreebell, calling forth a high pitched screech from the grass-type Pokemon. After the lightning had stopped, amazingly enough, Victreebell was still standing there although it was severely injured and was covered in scorch marks.

"Victreebell, use Vine Whip to hold that monstrosity and then barrage it with a Magical Leaf/Razor Leaf: Leaf Tornado Combo!" Erika yelled out, desperately. Victreebell screeched as she extended her vines and wrapped them around Umi's throat, slightly choking her. She then unleashed a twister of rainbow and dark-green colored leafs out of her mouth and straight at Umi. Umi roared in pain and rage as she was battered by razor sharp leafs.

"Umi, use Thrash to throw Victreebell off of you and then hit her with a Flamethrower!" Ash quickly called out. He had been hesitant at first on using Flamethrower because of all of the perfume in the air. He didn't want to cause it all to ignite and end up blowing up the entire building thus killing everyone. But he had just taken his mask off and surprisingly could barely smell any perfume. So it was now safe to use fire-based attacks. Umi started violently thrashing around, causing Victreebell to stop its attack and try and keep ahold of her. It didn't last however as Umi then slapped Victreebell with her tail fin, dislodging her Vine Whip and sending her flying across the field. Umi then reared her head back before she shot it forward and unleashed a wave of blazing hot fire.

"NO!" Erika yelled out, as the fire slammed into the still downed Victreebell and kicked off a fiery explosion. When the cloud of dust and smoke cleared up, it showed a badly scorched, unconscious Victreebell.

"You little fucker." Erika said through gritted teeth, shaking in rage as she returned Victreebell to her Pokeball. She then removed her last Pokeball form he sleeve and kissed the ball before flinging it. Out emerged her famous Gloom. Before Ash could say or do anything, she then flung something at her Gloom. It landed on Gloom's head, showing everyone that it was actually a Leaf Stone. To the shock of everyone there, Gloom glowed white as she started evolving. Erika watched on with a small smirk on her face as the light died down to show that Gloom had now evolved into a Vileplume. "Try and plow through this one, brat."

"Okay." Ash plainly stated. "Umi, Hyperbeam."

Umi's mouth opened up even wider than it already was, showing a bright orange light shining in the back of her throat. She then unleashed a beam of dark-orange and red energy straight towards Vileplume.

"DODGE!" Erika shouted at the top of her lungs. Lucky for her, Vileplume was able to dive out of the way just in time as the beam blast through right where she used to be. It was then that Erika saw something that brought hope and joy to her heart. Umi was panting heavily, tired after firing off so many high powered attacks in such short intervals and recharging after firing the Hyperbeam.

"Vileplume, hurry and hit it with Poison Powder." She ordered, now calm. Vileplume ran up to Umi and stopped right in front of her. She then unleashed a cloud of dark-purple spores from the flower atop her head which went straight at Umi. Umi cried out in page as a purple hue could be seen across her face as she was afflicted by the poison.

"Now that it's poisoned, hit it with Venoshock. It'll hurt twice as bad because of the poisoning." Erika ordered out, giddy that she was about to take out this titan of water. Vileplume then shot out a yellow-ish purple liquid unto Umi. When it landed on the Gyarados, it immediately started sparking as if it was electric. Umi let out a louder cry of pain before she collapsed on the field. Knocked out.

"Haha, we beat it." Erika laughed, jumping in joy.

Ash was slightly speechless as this was the first time that one of his Pokémon had ever been knocked unconscious and it wasn't a draw besides training and when he first captured them. This was his first official lose. He then shook his head, getting himself back in the game. He then returned Umi to her Pokeball.

"Yeah, celebrate over the fact that it took you 3 Pokemon to knockout 1 of mine." Ash said, with a small chuckle making Erika glare at him. She then got nervous again as she realized that he was right ad that he still had 2 more Pokemon. Hopefully nothing as monstrous as another Gyarados.

"Let's go, Forrest!" Ash said, as he called out his Bulbasaur.

"Hahahahaha, you plan on defeating a Grass-Type expert like me with a puny unevolved Grass-Type like Bulbasaur? You're a fucking idiot." Erika laughed, finding Ash's choice in battling Pokemon to be completely hilarious. Her entourage of female trainers also found this to be funny as they all started cracking up as well. Joy was looking on with a frown on her face as she continued to write more notes on her clipboard. Ash however, was smiling, seeing that they were underestimating the power of Forrest.

"Forrest, hit Vileplume with a Stun Spore." Ash hurriedly ordered, wanting to act while Erika was still unfocused. Forrest rushed towards Vileplume with a surprising amount of speed and sprayed her with a golden cloud of spores. Vileplume cried out, drawing Erika's attention, as she held her stomach in pain trying to move away from Forrest.

"Vileplume?" Erika asked, once again paying attention to the battle and wondering what was wrong with her star Pokémon. "Are you alright? Use Synthe-"

"Power Whip the shit out of Vileplume." Ash yelled out, purposefully cutting of Erika so that Vileplume didn't recover from the paralysis. Forrest extended his vines as they started glowing a dark-green. He then started slamming them repeatedly into his paralyzed foe. Vileplume's cries of pain cut through the laughter of the female trainers, drawing their attention back towards the battle. Every time Vileplume cried out in pain from being struck, made Erika flinch as if she was the one being hit.

"STOP IT!" Erika yelled out, startling every one and causing Forrest to stop his assault. "STOP IT! I FORFEIT! YOU WIN! JUST STOP HITTING MY VILEPLUME!"

"And that right there just might have saved your Gym." Joy suddenly said, making everybody suddenly remember that she was there.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Erika asked, after she had ran out onto the field and was now cradling Vileplume's beaten and battered body in her lap. She was sniffling as tears slipped out of her eyes and down her face as she sprayed her beloved Pokémon with a Hyper Potion.

"I came here to see if you were worthy enough to keep your Gym up and running and to close it down if you weren't." Joy said, walking towards Erika. "Up until what you just did, I was going to shut down your Gym and I wasn't going to regret it not one damn bit. But, what you just did showed me that you still have that little spark in you that will allow you to become a good Gym Leader, we just have to put you through a few refresher courses to fix you up."

"Thank you." Erika cried, as she returned Vileplume to her pokeball. She then reached into her sleeve and pulled out a Rainbow Badge. She then walked over to Ash, who had just returned Forrest to his Pokeball after a word of thanks, and held out the Badge for him to take. "You truly deserve this. Thank you for beating me and showing me some humility."

"No problem." Ash said, as he took the badge and put it in his badge case. "Hopefully you learned what it means to be a Gym Leader after all this. After you go through your refresher training, I'll gladly give you a rematch one day."

Ash then walked towards the gym doors as Joy started talking with Erika about what she was going to have to do to become a better Leader and an all-around better person.

**XXXXX**

"Look, I know you don't like being put in your Pokeball but, you would have been in more pain from the perfume fumes had I left you out." Ash said, pleading with his pissed off Electric-Type to forgive him. He would have continued but he was cut off by a voice he hadn't heard in months.

"Well well well, if it isn't old Ashy-boy."

**READ AND REVIEW**

**POKEMON MOVES AND INFO**

**(Shiny) Latios/Ryujin:**

Lvl: 68

Moveset: Psychic, Psywave, Safegaurd, Dragons Breath, Protect, Luster Purge, Zen Head-butt, Recover, Ice Beam, Hyper Beam, Shadow Ball, Dragon Claw, Dragons Dance, Shadow Claw, Toxic, Return.

**Pikachu/Thor:**

Lvl: 33

Moveset: Thunder Shock, Growl, Thunder Wave, Quick Attack, Mega Punch, Mega Kick, Volt Tackle, Double Team, Thunder Wave, Electro Ball, Iron Tail, Extremespeed, Shock Wave, Swift.

**Gyrados/Umi:**

Lvl: 37

Moveset: Hyper Beam, Hydro Pump, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Thrash, Bite, Tackle, Twister, Surf, Dragon Rage, Ice Fang, Payback, Dark Pulse.

**(Shiny) Scyther/Blade:**

Lvl: 31

Moveset: Slash, Bug Buzz, Counter, Silver Wind, Night Slash, Quick Attack, Focus Energy, Pursuit, Agility, Wing Attack, Steel Wing, Fury Cutter, Morning Sun.

**Bulbasaur/Forest: **

Lvl: 24

Moveset: Tackle, Growl, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Stun Spore, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Power Whip, Synthesis.

**(Shiny) Charmeleon/Drago:**

Lvl: 25

Moveset: Flamethrower, Metal Claw, Bite, Outrage, Flare Blitz, Dragon Dance.

**Squirtle/Boss:**

Lvl: 24

Moveset: Water Gun, Skull Bash, Rapid Spin, Aqua Jet, Bite, Whirlpool, Aqua Ring, Iron Defense.


End file.
